Accidentally Meet You
by whenamazingthingshappened
Summary: AU! Mercedes is an assistant editor in chief who just got a promotion. Sam co-owner and a bartender in a night club. When Mercy find out her boyfriend for 3 years "accidentally" cheated on her. Sam "accidentally" meet a heartbroken Mercedes in his night club and began attracted to her. Please, just read it, 'cause I'm not good with these ;) The rated change to M now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys this is my first Samcedes fic, so please be gentle . And I'm warning you guys this is un-beta and AU, so there might be some or all characters that OOC. Sorry if the language kind a messed up, 'cause English not my first language. This story is supposed to be funny, but I don't know, so I let you guys be the judge of that. I'm rambling…I shutting up now

Disclaimer : Well, obviously Glee wasn't mine. If it was mine Samcedes and Fabang would be endgame

Anyway enjoy! Hope you guys like it!

Accidentally Meet You

{Chapter 1} {A Hangover and after}

Quinn Fabray sighed as her phone rang for the third time. She pulled her lips away from her fiancée, so she could reach their nightstand to pick up the phone, but her fiancée pull her hand back and place it again behind his neck. "Leave it!" said her fiancée, Michael Chang breathless, intent to continue their make out session that would lead to something more. "I can't. I have to get this. It might be from work." said Quinn with apologetic look. Mike sighed and gave her a nod. She got up from her fiancée lap, to pick up her phone from the nightstand. Quinn took her phone and saw her best friend name flashing on her phone. _This is better be good, _Quinn thought.

"Mercy, this is better be good!" said Quinn annoyed, by the fact that her best friend, Mercedes Jones, called her late at night and interrupting her alone time with her fiancée.

"Halo, is this Quinn?" instead of her best friend answering, it was a male voice that Quinn didn't recognized.

"Yes! And who is this? How did you know my number? And why are you calling me from Mercedes' phone? Where is she?" asked Quinn with panic in her voice. _Why there was a stranger in Mercy's phone?_. Asked Quinn to herself. Mike got up from the bed when he saw the panic look in his fiancée's face. He approached Quinn with confusion written in his face. "What's wrong?" he mouthed. But before Quinn could answer, the phone began to talk.

"Ok, ma'am please relax. My name is Sam. I'm a bartender at Jake's Palace. I call you, because your number was on your friend speed dial. I just want to let you know that your friend, Mercedes, is drunk. So, you might want to come here and pick her up, because we're 'bout to close ma'am." said the stranger bartender.

"What? She's drunk?" _Oh My God Mercy, what happen to you? _Quinn thought to herself.

"Yes, she is! So, do you want to pick her up or just leave her alone here with me? I mean, I could take her home, but I don't think she would appreciate a stranger taking her home, plus I don't know where she lives. But if you want to tell me where she lives, so that I could take her home by myself, I wouldn't mind." said the stranger named Sam with hopefulness in his voice.

Quinn took her phone away from her ear and stared at the phone with confusion and shocked in her face. _What the fuck?!. _Mike, whose been watching Quinn talking to her phone asked, "What's going on?" again, before Quinn could answer, the phone began talking, again.

"Halo…halo ma'am? Did you hang up on me? If you did, then I'm just going to take her home with me." said the weird stranger with seriousness in his voice.

Quinn put her phone back to her ear and said, "No…no, that's not necessary. I'm going to pick her up and bring her home myself. Just wait for me and don't do anything to Mercedes." Quinn ended the call and started rushing to her closet to put on some clothes.

"Hey, what's going on? What's with the rush?" asked Mike.

"Mercy. She's drunk and she's in this bar with some stranger guy, that wants to take her home with him. So I need to pick her up… no actually _we _need to pick her up, so here put some clothes on." said Quinn as she threw Mike's clothes to his direction while she put her own clothes on.

"What? She's drunk? What happen?" asked Mike, while he put his shirt and pants on.

"I don't know Mike! That's why we need to pick her up, before she ended up God knows where." said Quinn exasperated.

"Alright…alright come on." Mike took his car key from their nightstand, they got out from their apartment and went to Jake's palace.

First thing Quinn and Mike saw when they got into the bar was the bar crew cleaning the already empty bar. Quinn approached one of the waitress, whose cleaning one of the booth in the bar and asked, "Sorry! Excuse me." Quinn tapped her shoulder. The waitress looked up from her work. "Do you see a short woman, around my height, with dark skin, shoulder length hair, possibly fainted and maybe the only costumer left in this bar." asked Quinn, while looking around the bar.

"Oh, that girl. Yes I see her. She's in the backroom with Sam." said the waitress, while pointing to a room around the corner.

"Thanks."

Quinn rushed to the backroom, afraid something might happen to her best friend, when she heard that she's alone with this weird Sam guy. Mike was hot on her heels. Quinn opened the backroom door and saw her best friend sleeping in a little couch near the door, with this, white blonde guy, with the biggest lips, Quinn ever seen. He was sitting in front of Mercedes and just stared at her with a smile in his face. _what the…? Oh God, this guy was creepy_.

"Mercy!" Quinn ran to the couch and knelt in front of Mercedes sleeping form, ignoring the creepy guy.

Sam, _who Quinn assumed was the weird guy_, look up to see Quinn rushed to the couch and tried to wake Mercedes up with Mike standing behind Quinn .

"Mercy…mercy… come on wake up." said Quinn as she shook Mercedes' shoulders. Quinn tried to wake her up again, but Mercedes didn't budge and she just kept mumbling things.

"She's fainted. I don't think she's going to wake up soon." said Sam, while looking between the blonde woman and the asian guy.

Quinn sighed, "alright then, it means we have to pick her up and bring her to the car."

"Oh, let me do it." said Sam as he approached Mercedes and started to pick her up.

"No!" Quinn responded quickly and half-yelling, as Sam tried to pick her up. Both men jumped at hearing her voice and stared at her with wide eyed. "I mean... You don't have to do that. Mike could do it." continued Quinn with more normal voice and a sheepish smile. Sam went stand back to his original place and saw her with furrow brow on his face.

Quinn looked at Mike and silently asked him to pick up Mercedes and bring her to the car. Mike nodded slowly and he approached Mercedes sleeping form, knelt in front on her and pick her up bridal style. Mike walk out of the backroom to the parking lot with Mercedes in his arm. Quinn started to follow Mike, but before she thanked Sam for taking care of Mercedes. Sam just nodded, didn't know what to say at seeing the curvy woman's friend weird behavior.

Mike and Quinn arrived at Mercedes' apartment. Quinn took Mercedes' apartment key from her purse, the one She's been carrying from the bar. She unlocked the door and asked Mike to put Mercedes in her bedroom. Mike put Mercedes in her bed, she moved a little, but didn't wake up. Once Mike had put Mercedes to her bed, He and Quinn got out from the bedroom and closed the door.

"Honey, I think it's best if I stay here. I'm worry about her." Quinn said, while looking between Mercedes' room and her fiancé.

Mike nodded, "Alright. Just call me if anything comes up. I'm worry about her too."

Quinn nodded. She gave Mike a kiss, before he got out from the apartment. Quinn closed the front door and sighed. She was actually confused and concerned about her best friend's behavior.

Mercedes had been drinking for the past three days. She never drank unless something bad had happened. For the past three days Quinn also been trying to asked her, if there's something wrong, but Mercedes answers was always, nothing.

Tonight had been the worst. She passed out and couldn't even got home by herself. Usually when Mercedes was drunk, Quinn would found out the morning after or from their other best friend, Santana Lopez, 'cause she liked to take them hopping from one bar to another one.

_Something bad must've happened tonight. What happen to you Mercy?, _Quinn shook her head. She's going to demand an answer from Mercedes tomorrow and if she still say nothing, _well, I just have to force the answer from her then, _Quinn thought. Quinn moved from the front door, walked to the guest bedroom that used to be her old bedroom and went to sleep.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana been best friend since high school. Meredes and Quinn became roommate when they moved to California and applied to UCLA, with Mercedes majored in music and Quinn majored in law. Quinn moved from their apartment four months after she got engaged with Mike, her boyfriend since senior year in high school. Santana lived by herself in an apartment paid by her father, when her two friend asked why her father wanted to pay for such an expensive place, especially a place in LA. She just said while shrugging, " Daddy wants to make up for a lost time between father and daughter, so daddy gives me money." This earned an eye roll from her two best friend.

The next morning Mercedes woke up with a pain in her head. She tried to open her eyes, but the sunlight from the window just making her headache worst. Mercedes tried to close her eyes again, only to be disturbed by a nauseated feeling in her stomach. Mercedes threw her blanket from her body, she moved her feet to the floor while holding her head in her hand and stood up. Once she stood up the nauseated feeling in her stomach became much worse, she ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and began threw up. "Oh God!" moaned Mercedes, after she spilled all her stomach content. Mercedes flush the toilet and walked to the sink. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and gasped. Her hair was a mess, her make up from last night was already gone, her dress was disheveled, and there was a red spot in her neck that looked like a hickey,"Oh God! What the hell? What did I do last night?" asked Mercedes to herself, while looking at the red spot. Mercedes sighed still trying to figured out what had happened last night. Mercedes took a shower to clean the smell of alcohol from her body, after her shower Mercedes got out from the bathroom and went to the bedroom to put on some clothes, red shirt with dark jeans that stop at her knee, and then she went to the kitchen to made herself some coffee. Mercedes poured the already heated coffee from the coffee machine to her glass that she took from the cabinet.

"Good Morning." greeted Quinn, while sitting in the kitchen counter, flipping a magazine in her lap.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mercedes spilled her coffee to her newly changed clothes. She turned around so fast, only to be regretted, because that action made her headache worst. She put her hand in her temple while seeing her best friend casually flipping a magazine as if nothing happened.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" asked Mercedes still rubbing her head.

Quinn closed the magazine in her lap, put it in the counter and looked up to stared at Mercedes with a blank expression. Quinn gave Mercedes a glass a water and an aspirin. Mercedes kept staring at Quinn, while took the water and the aspirin wordlessly. Mercedes popped the aspirin and drank the water, muttering, "Thanks" to Quinn.

"Alright, Quinn what's going on? You're freaking me out!" said Mercedes, seeing Quinn didn't stop looking at her.

Quinn folded her arms and looked at her with are-you-kidding-me looks. " Me? Freaking you out? How about when you got a phone call at midnight from a total stranger that said, your best friend is drunk, she's possibly fainted and I want to take her home! How's that for freaking out?" Quinn said annoyed and half yelling.

Mercedes winced from hearing Quinn yelling, she rubbed her head while taking a deep breath and started to explained, "look Quinn, I don't remember what happened last night ok?!"

"Not about last night! But about this drinking habit, we all know you only drinking when you got a problem." Said Quinn with a concerned look.

Mercedes sighed. She really didn't want to tell Quinn about her problem, especially with her wedding coming up, so Mercedes didn't want to stressed her, because she knew her two best friend would do anything for her and so was she for them.

Mercedes started to opened her mouth, when the front door got opened and their other best friend came in, "Good Morning….. Bitches!"yelled Santana from the front door.

"Oh…God!" groaned Mercedes, while rubbing her head. Quinn just stared at the kitchen door, waiting for their other insane best friend to walk in. Santana opened the kitchen door and were greeted by a blank stare from Quinn and an annoyed look from Mercedes , while she's holding her head.

"What up Bitches?!" greeted Santana with big or was it sly smile on her face. The happy Santana always had something on her sleeves, this what make Mercedes and Quinn cautious with Santana's behavior .

Mercedes turned to Quinn and said with fake British accent and smile, "Quinn, why didn't you tell me that bitch number 1 was coming in here?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Reply Quinn with the same fake accent and smile. Santana rolled her eyes. This joke had been happened since they were in high school because of the Harry Potter marathon. Mercedes and Quinn would always pretending talking in a fake British accent just to annoyed Santana.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you guys that there's a new restaurant with an awesome breakfast menu." said Santana excitingly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Santana, the last time you said that we ended up having breakfast in a strip club." They both knew once Santana found a new place it would be likely a strip club, a night club, or everyplace that basically ends with a club.

"That was one time." argued Santana.

"Two times actually." corrected Quinn.

"No, that was three times actually." said Mercedes, correcting everybody else.

"Oh god! What is wrong us? Why we kept having breakfast in a strip club?" groaned Quinn, feeling weird that they could end up in a strip club having breakfast all this time.

"And what kind of strip club opens in the morning, anyway?" asked a confused Mercedes.

"It doesn't matter! Now come on, I'm starving." Santana said exasperated.

"Oh fine!" moaned Mercedes still rubbing her head, if Mercedes had to choose, she would choose spending day in her bedroom and not doing anything.

"What's with her?" asked Santana to Quinn while pointing to Mercedes.

"Hangover." said Quinn dryly.

"What? Oh… you gotta tell me what happened girl!" said Santana.

Mercedes opened her mouth to speak but Santana cut her off and said, "Stop! Tell it over breakfast, 'cause these kind a matter can wait, but my tummy can't. So, come on girls breakfast is on me, 'cause daddy just sent me his money." said Santana with a fake sweet smile on her face.

"Right." said Mercedes and Quinn flatly.

Mercedes and Quinn started putting their coat while Santana waited. Once the three of them ready they got out from Mercedes's apartment and locked the door. Mercedes and Quinn were walking behind Santana patiently, 'cause Mercedes still had the hangover and also 'cause surely Santana was in the rush of filling her stomach.

"You know, I'm still confused, What kind of strip club opens in the morning?" asked the still confused Mercedes to Quinn.

But before Quinn could answer her, she was cut off by Santana, "The one kind that fill your need in the wee of hours." said Santana while giving the girls a leering look. But Quinn and Mercedes just gave her a weird look.

To be continued

So? Was it good or…? Should I continue it?  
Please review, 'cause it would really mean a lot to me. We would learn about what happen next in the next chapter.  
PS: the next chapter might not be fast, 'cause I have an exam next week for a whole week, but after that I would be on holiday for like a month.  
Thanks for reading


	2. Drunken Night (Part 1)

Thanks for all the reviewer, followers and favorite this story, I really appreciate it and I'm really happy. THANK YOU :D

Alright, guys here chapter 2. This chapter is long so I split it into two.

Thanks to my Beta, Erica for fixing the errors and else. UR AWESOME :D

Disclaimer : still not mine!

AN : _Flashback is in Italic_

**Chapter 2  
{A Drunken Night} {Part 1}**

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana arrived at a new restaurant on the side of the beach. The three of them lived in the same neighborhood with a beach view in front of their places. Once they arrived at the restaurant, the waitress immediately showed them their table with a beach view.

"I must say, it's impressive Santana, you found a place without the word 'Club' in it." said Quinn as she sat in her chair, quickly followed by her two best friends.

"Ehm… Quinn," called Mercedes. Quinn looked at her best friend, "Yes?" Mercedes pointed her finger to the front of the restaurant and said, "I think you should look at the restaurant name," Quinn followed her finger and sure enough there it was in big bold letters, "The Happy Club". Quinn just shook her head, "Trust Santana to find a place with the weird name and the word club on it again."

"What?" defended Santana, smirking "It's a happy place. This place is full of food," The waitress gave them the menu once they were settled.

"Can I just get a cup of hot coffee, please?" asked Mercedes, smiling. The waitress wrote Mercedes's order in her little notepad and took the menu from Mercedes's hand.

"What about you, Miss?" asked the waitress to Quinn. "Just a hot chocolate for me, please" The waitress wrote her order and Quinn gave her back the menu.

"And you, Miss?" asked the waitress, pointing her pen to Santana's direction. Santana browse to her menu and said, "I want a blueberry pancake with a chocolate ice cream on top of it, a waffle covered in honey syrup and a glass of hot chocolate." said Santana while she gave her the menu. Her two best friend just looked at Santana with raised eyebrows.

"How you manage to stay skinny is beyond me, Tana." commented Quinn.

Santana shrug, "I work out a lot…. And have a lot of hot-sweaty sex." smirked Santana.

"Why, do I have to open my mouth?" asked an astonished Quinn to Mercedes.

"Habit! You always comment on whatever she's doing." replied Mercedes.

Quinn started to protest, but what came out was, "True!" instead.

"And I love you for it, _chica_!" said Santana, jokingly.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Mercy. I think it's time you tell us what happened!" said Quinn looking at Mercedes with a serious expression.

"Oh, yes bitch! Tell us what happened last night." asked Santana excitingly. _Too excitingly,_ Mercedes thought.

"I don't know, alright! I don't remember anything from last night." said Mercedes.

"Oh come on!" said Santana disappointingly, "I really want to know what kind a wild night you had.", and to prove her point Santana pointed at Mercedes's neck that slightly been covered by her coat.

"What? This? I got it from Finn." said Mercedes nervously, trying to cover her neck.

"Finn?" asked a confused Quinn, "That's weird. I didn't see Finn last night." finished Quinn, narrowing her eyes.

Quinn began looking at Mercedes like she was a child who stole some candy from a candy store. Santana leaned back in her chair, "Well, this is interesting," said Santana, smirking.

Mercedes sighed, she was mentally palming herself in the face, forgetting that Quinn was the one picked her up.

"Explain!" demanded Quinn, "and start from the _very _beginning."

"Fine," Mercedes took a deep breath and was going to begin speaking when Santana interrupted her, "Oh, that's horrible" joked Santana, with a mock sad face.

Mercedes closed her mouth and looked at her, annoyed. "I haven't even spoken yet."

"I know. I was just messing with you," Santana smirked.

"Santana!" warned Quinn. Santana just rolled her eyes. As the jokes died down, Mercedes began.

"Alright, so this is what happened…"

_Three days ago (Thursday)_

_Mercedes woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring from her nightstand. She turned off the alarm and opened her eyes. Once she fully woke up Mercedes got out from bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished taking a shower Mercedes went to her closet and took out her clothes for work. She wore a black pencil skirt, with a short sleeved top and a white striped vest, with a black high heels. After dressing, she put on some make up, not too thick, just enough to make it known that it was there. After she was finished, Mercedes went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for herself. When she was done, Mercedes grabbed her purse and her car keys from the kitchen table, left and drove to her office. Once Mercedes arrived at M&L (Music & Life) Magazine, the place where she worked as an assistant editor in chief, she went straight to her desk, located just outside her boss's office. As usual Mercedes did her work as an assistant for her boss, Shelby Corcoran. Mercedes had been working in M&L Magazine for two years. Being an editor was Mercedes dream since she was in high school, when she was running the school newspaper. Her best friend often asked her why she didn't become a singer since her major in college was Music. Don't get her wrong, Mercedes loves to sing, to her singing could make her happy, but Mercedes passion was writing about music. She knew there was a lot of things about music that make her more interested in writing it and she wanted to tell the world about it all. Mercedes loves to choose what supposed to come out in the next issue of the magazine, she loves knowing what the next big thing before everyone especially about music, the fact about everything in life and music. She also loves the stories of famous people, especially tones related to music. So when Mercedes got called to her boss's office that afternoon, she went in knowing nothing about how her dream was only just a step away._

"_Mercedes, could you come in here for a sec, please" called Shelby through the intercom._

"_Yes, of course." Mercedes got up from her seat and went to Shelby's office. She knocked to her door and went in when Shelby said, "Come in."_

_Once Mercedes went into her office, Shelby told her to take a seat in the front of her desk._

"_Mercedes, how long you've been working as my assistant?" asked Shelby, once Mercedes situated in her seat._

"_It's … been two years. Why? _

"_Well, I just want to tell you, that you no longer working as my assistant. Kitty will be replacing you and—"_

"_Wait! What? You're firing me?" Mercedes stood from her seat, shocked at what she was hearing._

"_What? No! Mercedes calm down, just let me finish," said Shelby. Mercedes still stood at her spot, waiting for Shelby to explained her purpose._

"_What I am trying to say is that you got promoted to my junior editor," explained Shelby._

_Mercedes dropped her jaw. She was shocked, she couldn't believe Shelby made her a junior editor. It's a junior, but still, it means she was just a step away to her dream of becoming a real editor._

"_I …. I can't believe this? I got promoted?" asked a shaking Mercedes._

_Shelby nodded, "Yes! I've seen your work. You helped me sometimes with the editing work. Of course you still be working under me, but right now you're going to help me choose what's gonna come out in the next issue, what stories appropriate in the magazine, fixing the errors and everything that's related in this field."_

_Mercedes was smiling. She couldn't believe all the thing that Shelby said, "Oh My God. Thank you…thank you so much. I really appreciate this." Mercedes was on a verge of happy tears. _

"_You're welcome. Now, don't cry, you deserve it honey," said Shelby standing up and gave Mercedes a congratulatory hug. Mercedes accepted the hug with a smile._

"_Now, I gave you the rest of the day and tomorrow a day off," said Shelby, while still holding Mercedes shoulder._

"_What? Why?" asked a stunned Mercedes._

"_I give you a day off, so you can celebrate it with your friends and of course so you can learn more about being an editor, so then by Monday you wouldn't be shocked when you are working as a junior editor," said Shelby, smiling._

_Mercedes nodded. She hugged Shelby one more time and said thanks to her a few times. Mercedes left Shelby's office and went to her desk to pick up her things and got in the elevator. She went to the parking lot smiling and humming. She wanted to call her friends to tell them about the promotion, but she decided against it and chose to tell them in person._

Quinn and Santana gasped at hearing their best friend's promotion, "Wait, you got promoted and you didn't tell us?" said Quinn offended that Mercedes didn't tell them the happy news. Santana nodded, agreeing with Quinn.

"I wanted to tell you guys, I really did, but something happened that made me forget," explained Mercedes.

"What? What happened?" demanded Santana.

"Well, you guys would know if you keep listening," said Mercedes.

"Fine! Continue," said Quinn.

_Still humming a happy song, Mercedes went to her car and decided to go to her boyfriend's apartment, Finn Hudson, to share the happy news. Mercedes and Finn met at a music store, a place where Mercedes was working before she became Shelby's assistant. They become friends after Mercedes helped him looking for a music instrument, a gift to Finn's little cousin. They hung out, spent a lot of time together until Finn got the courage to asked her out six months after they met. She accepted because she liked him too. They had been in a relationship for 3 years and Mercedes couldn't be happier to have a loyal and loving boyfriend that already stayed with her for 3 long years. Mercedes just didn't know that his loyalty and loving were actually a lie._

_Mercedes arrived at Finn's apartment building. She couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend about her promotion, since Finn the one who told her about the job in M&L magazine, Finn told her there was an opening as an assistant in one of the magazine that working with his publishing firm._

_Mercedes got into the elevator and pressed Finn's floor number. Once she arrived in the front of Finn's apartment door, she took the spare keys from her purse and started to unlock the door. When Mercedes made it through the living room she heard music coming from Finn's bedroom, not just any music, but show tunes music. 'Weird. Since when did Finn listen to this kind of music?,' thought a confused Mercedes. She knew that Finn didn't like this kind of music, 'cause being his girlfriend meant she knew what his favorite music was and it was Coldplay, Maroon 5, The Script and ect. Mercedes walked to his bedroom that slightly open, as she came closer she could see two figures rolling in the bed. Mercedes open the door wider, only to find out that her long-time boyfriend was sleeping with another woman._

"_OH MY GOD!" screamed a stunned Mercedes._

_Finn and the whore were surprised to see Mercedes in the doorway. They began scrambling out of the bed in a panic. Finn tried to cover his body with a blanket, but his whore took the blanket first. She was standing beside Finn, flushing._

"_Mer…Mercedes? What are you doing here? I thought you won't be coming here till tomorrow," said a panicked Finn, while trying to put on some clothes._

_Mercedes was fuming. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her boyfriend cheating on her! Mercedes took a deep breath, trying to calm herself._

"_The Fuck? You thought I won't be coming here till tomorrow? Is this what you've been doing when I wasn't here?" said Mercedes calmly even though on the inside she wanted to scream and kick his ass._

"_I—I—," stuttered Finn._

"_OH FOR FUCK SAKE! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING BEHIND MY BACK!" yelled Mercedes, while trying holding back her tears. Mercedes refused for Finn and his whore to see her crying._

_Finn got quiet. He looked down to the floor trying to explain the situation to Mercedes, but the sentence just didn't come out from his mouth._

"_Mercedes, we could explain—," started the whore, but Mercedes cut her off. _

"_DON'T! just don't!" Mercedes looked at her with 'the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-bitch' look. "I can't believe you cheated on me with her," said Mercedes to Finn, while pointing at the girl beside him._

"_I can explain, I—," said Finn, as he started walking to Mercedes that still stood in the doorway. Mercedes took a step back, shaking her head. Finn stopped walking to her and just look at her with his brown eyes that used to make her feel safe. Now she felt disgusted at seeing those eyes. Finn started to talked again, but Mercedes just shook her head and she finally let her tears rolled down her eyes._

"_I can't do this anymore. We are done," said Mercedes firmly, while trying to keep her tears at bay. _

_Mercedes stormed out from his apartment. The tears that she was holding finally fell to her face. Mercedes slammed the door and went to the elevator. She began punching the button harshly. Mercedes angrily went to the parking lot and got in her car. She slammed her car door and began to scream. She was mad. Mad at Finn for cheating at her, but especially she's mad at herself for not seeing Finn became unfaithful._

"I can't believe it! Finn was cheating on you," stated a fuming Quinn, while shaking her head. She sipped her hot chocolate that had already arrived with Mercedes and Santana orders, while Mercedes told her tale.

"Oh no, this is not happening. No one, I mean no one can mess with my best friend," said Santana, while trying to take a razor blade from her hair. Santana began to stand angrily, ready to cut up the jerk and his whore who hurt her best friend. Mercedes stared at her wide eyed. She tried to calm Santana down, but it failed, Santana just kept pacing back and forth, proving that she was thinking the unspeakable things to do at her ex-boyfriend.

"Quinn, help me please," said Mercedes, while she kept trying to tell Santana to sit down, because people were staring. Quinn shook her head. Everybody knew that when Santana was mad, nothing could stop her. Quinn just stared at Santana, while sipping her chocolate calmly and silently agreed at whatever Santana wants to do and she will support her, no matter how illegal it was.

"Santana, please stop. People are staring," begged Mercedes, while looking at people around them. Santana stop pacing. She looked at Mercedes and said, "I was born to be stared at," and she went back pacing, while sometimes throwing glares to the people who were looking at her. Mercedes sighed, this is why she was holding this kind of information from her best friends, because she knew they'll do anything to defend her honor. Don't get her wrong, she loves her best friends, but sometimes Mercedes wants to solve her own problem to show everybody that she wasn't always depending on her best friends.

"What's her name?" asked Quinn suddenly, breaking Mercedes thought. Santana stopped pacing to hear Mercedes answer.

"Who?" asked Mercedes, confused. Quinn rolled her eyes, "The slut, that slept with him."

Mercedes shook her head, "No, I don't wanna tell you guys."

"What? Why?" asked a confused and furious Santana.

"Yeah…Mercedes, why? Do you want Santana to wrestle it out of you? 'cause I'll let her," said Quinn became annoyed at Mercedes behavior.

"Yeah, I could wrestle it out of you, bitch number three," said Santana, using Mercedes's nickname when she's annoyed. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, it's there something wrong in here?" asked one of the waitress who suddenly appeared standing near their table. Mercedes looked at the waitress and started to explain, "No, nothing is wrong. I'm sorry if we cause such a disturbance for everyone, but I can assure that's nothing is wrong," said Mercedes, smiling sweetly. Mercedes told Santana and Quinn to calm down before the restaurant kicking them out. Once Quinn and Santana settled down in their seats, Quinn began asking again, "So, what's her name?" demanded Quinn.

"No, I don't wanna tell you guys. 'cause I know as soon as you guys know, you'll be doing something illegal to her and as much as I'll love seeing that whore suffer, I'm not going to let you guys go to jail," stated Mercedes, firmly.

"We just wanna know her name. We won't do anything," said Santana, innocently. Mercedes shook her head, still refusing to talk.

Quinn sighed, "Fine. If you don't want to tell us, just continue your story. What happened after that? I knew you got drunk that night, 'cause when I came to your apartment to ask for your help about the wedding stuff, you smelled like someone who just spent the night in a beer storage."

_Mercedes got to her apartment in a mess. She was crying the whole ride to her apartment, thank God that anything didn't happen to her on the ride. Mercedes went straight to her bedroom still crying, she just lay there in her bed sobbing. She stopped crying after a few hours. 'This isn't me! Crying after some guy that cheated on me. I shouldn't be crying, I should just kick his ass' Mercedes got up from her bed angrily, when she remembers what Finn did to her. She decided to do something that would make her problem go away, not forever, but just for now. Mercedes went to her closet and picked a black dress that show off her curve. Mercedes wore a red pumps, put on some sexy make up and called a cab. When Mercedes went out to a nightclub, bar, pub or something like that, she always took a cab 'cause she didn't wanna drive while drunk for safety. Mercedes decided went to a nightclub either to drink or have one night stand with some guy so he can just fuck her problem away for now. Mercedes arrived in one of the biggest nightclub in LA called Jake's Palace. She showed her ID to the bouncer and he let her in. As soon as she walked in, she was greeted by a loud music, people dancing, waitresses walking to one booth and another serving drinks, and drunk people. She walked straight to the bar through the dance floor, drawing some guys attention to her sexy body. She sat on one of the bar stool._

"_Hello ma'am, welcome to Jake's Palace. What can I get you," said a bartender with a thick southern accent and had green eyes, blonde hair, great body and possibly with the most sexiest lips Mercedes ever seen. Mercedes got lost in his smile, when the sexy bartender waved his hand, Mercedes woke up from her trance._

"_Uh, yes, just beer would be fine," said Mercedes nervously. 'God, why am I nervous?'_

_The blonde guy nodded his head and gave her, her order, "Enjoy," the guy said again with his charming smile. Mercedes just took her beer and smile back. She drank her beer while looking around the club, finding someone who could make her problem away. She would love to make the hot bartender fuck her, but she decided against it 'cause what if she wants to come to this bar again, she didn't want to make things awkward with her and the guy who works here, yes the sex would be good 'cause the guy look like a sex god walking on earth but no, she won't have one night stand with the sex god. Mercedes began looking around the nightclub again, few guys approached her, some guys try to flirted with her, some try to asked her to dance, some try to make a conversation with her but they were all losers in Mercedes head. Having no luck at finding a guy, Mercedes decided just to get drunk and go home solo. Besides, one night stands aren't really her thing. 'What was I thinking," thought Mercedes. She kept drinking her beer into the late night, when there's only a few people at the bar. Mercedes wanted to go home but she's not drunk yet, it means she still remember about what happened today. 'Today was supposed to be a good day,' she thought sadly._

"_Hey, can I get a beer again please?" asked Mercedes to Blondie, the hot bartender nickname in Mercedes head. _

"_Don't you think that's enough? I mean you already had eight beer," said a concerned Blondie. Mercedes narrowed her eyes, she became annoyed at this guy, even though he's hot but he shouldn't be coming between her and her liquor._

"_Look, Blondie," the guy raised his eyebrow, "I'm not drunk yet. I'm might be a little tipsy but that's just it and I need to get drunk 'cause I wanna forget 'bout what happened," said Mercedes._

_The blond guy took a breath and said, "Look, I've seen a woman like you, a beautiful, grown woman like you, come in here getting drunk or getting fucked just to make their problem go away. I'm not saying you should stop drinking, but maybe you should try to approached your problem in a different way,"_

"_I don't wanna approach my problem, I wanna avoid it," said Mercedes stubbornly._

"_Alright, why don't you talk to me about your problem," suggested Blondie._

"_What?" _

"_Sometimes it's good talking to a stranger about your problems 'cause they don't know you so they wouldn't judge you."_

_Mercedes narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to have sex with me?"_

"_If I'm trying to have sex with you, you wouldn't be drunk, you would be sober," said Blondie, giving Mercedes an intense stare._

_They looked into each other eyes, anyone in the room could feel the sexual tension between them. Mercedes was the first one who broke the stare._

"_Fine. I don't think it would be so bad talking to a stranger," said Mercedes. _

_Blondie smiled his charming smile, "Alright, that's good, but wait," Blondie looked at another side of the bar and told the guy that was standing there, "Hey, Ian I am gonna take a break for a while," the guy named Ian just nodded. "Alright. Come on, let's sit in one of the booth," Mercedes followed Blondie to one of the booth and they sat face to face._

"_Ok. So, when do you wanna start?" asked Blondie. 'He looks like a therapist,' thought Mercedes._

"_I feel like I'm in a therapy," confessed Mercedes._

_Blondie gave a small laugh and said, "Well, there's some people who consider me their therapist rather than their actual therapist."_

"_So, you've done this a lot? Why?" asked Mercedes._

_Blondie shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm just a good listener." They got quiet in comfortable silence, 'weird' since they just only met but they already comfortable in each other presence. _

"_So, when do you wanna start?" asked Blondie breaking the silence. _

_So Mercedes started from how she got promoted and how she thought this was going to be a good day and then she told him about her cheating ex-boyfriend, that she caught him red handed in his own apartment. She also told him how she screamed, cried and got frustrated after she cry, and why she decided to go to this nightclub._

"_I mean, how could I be so stupid you know? How could I not realize that he's been slipping away from me?" said Mercedes sadly._

"_Hey, you're not stupid. If you're stupid you wouldn't get promoted," joked Blondie, making Mercedes smile. _

"_You know what I mean, why can I see that he's been cheating behind my back"_

"_Yes, I know. Look beautiful, can I call you beautiful? 'cause I don't know your name," said Blondie, smiling. Mercedes gave him a smile and nodded._

"_Look, beautiful, for all I know the guy's a jerk for cheating on you," said Blondie, boldly, "If I know him, I would just kick his ass and said, 'Why did you cheat on such beautiful and sexy woman like her?'" said Blondie, giving Mercedes his charming smile._

_Mercedes was blushing and smiling, "Thanks. I appreciate the compliment. But that still didn't answer my question, 'Why didn't I see it?'"_

"_Maybe, that's because you were living in denial," said Blondie._

"_What?" _

"_Yeah, there must be a day when you got suspicious at him, like, he didn't return your calls for a few times, he kept making excuses when you wanted to met him, or something like that. But your heart said to believe him, to trust him, to have faith in him 'cause you've know him for a long time and then when your heart said that your mind started to think 'he loves me, he wouldn't do anything horrible to me' you stopped asking questions 'bout his behavior," explained Blondie_

_Mercedes got quiet. Blondie was right, there was a day when she started asking question about his behavior for the past months, but she didn't think that he was cheating on her, she just thought that maybe he got busy, 'cause she trusted him. 'This is what happened when you use too much feeling in a relationship and just forget about the logic of it all, this is what happened when you don't think things over,' thought Mercedes._

"_Hey... you ok?" asked Blondie, breaking Mercedes thought._

_Mercedes nodded, "Yeah I' m fine." _

_Both of them got quiet, until Mercedes broke the ice, "Maybe I should go, it's late." Mercedes started to stand up from her seat._

"_Can I take you home?" asked Blondie. Mercedes was just staring at him, "I mean it's late and you're drunk there's no way I would let you go home by yourself," explained Blondie._

_Mercedes shook her head, "No, it's ok. I'll take a cab and I'm not that drunk, but thanks for offering and thanks for listening" said Mercedes, smiling. _

_Mercedes started walking to the front door but stop when, Blondie said, "Can I, at least know your name?"_

_Mercedes turned around and said, "If we know each others name, we wouldn't be strangers anymore, right?"_

_He nodded, "You're right" _

_Mercedes started to turn around again, but he stop her again, "Hey, can I give you an advice?" Mercedes stared at him and nodded, "If you want to solve your problem and you need a closure, why don't you talk to the guy and ask him why he did what he did to you. 'cause sometimes you gotta approach the problem rather than avoiding it," He said, smiling._

_Mercedes smile, "I'll think about it." Mercedes waved him goodbye and got out from the nightclub and she went home, while thinking about what Blondie said._

"You chose to tell a stranger rather than to us?" asked Santana, upset that her best friend didn't tell them about her problem in the first place.

"It's not like that, it's just I don't wanna burden you guys with my problem. I mean, Quinn's already busy with the wedding stuff, you're busy with your boutique," said Mercedes. Santana owned a boutique that she built alone without her father's help.

"But we're your best friends, so we would always be there for you. You know that," said Quinn.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, I know and I'm grateful for that. But, I just want to solve this problem by myself and I already told myself, if I couldn't do it then I'll ask for your guys help. I'm sorry."

Whenever the three of them got a problem with life, love, relationship, anything and no matter how small the problem is, they would come and solve the problem together and it was always like that with the three of them

Quinn sighed, "We forgive you. And we also understand," Santana nodded, agreeing with the blonde.

"So, what happened next?" asked Santana.

**To Be Continued…**

So… how was it guys? Was it good or…?

Thanks again for reading. Reviews and critics are always welcome.


	3. Drunken Night (Part 2)

Hi guys, it's me again

So, this is the part two of this chapter hope you guys like it.

I just wanna say thanks to my Beta, Erica… Thank you girl, UR THE BEST!

DISCLAIMER : do we really have to do this? (-_-)

Please R&R

AN :_ Flashback is in italic_

Chapter 3

{Drunken Night} {Part 2}

"So, what happened next?" asked Santana.

"Nothing! I got home and went to bed," replied Mercedes. "The next morning, I went with you guys to the bakery shop to help Quinn choose a wedding cake since me and Santana are bridesmaids for Quinn, then I had dinner with you guys and prepared for my new job,", she paused, "And just so you guys know, I was not too drunk that night," said Mercedes, referring to Quinn's earlier comment, while looking at Quinn.

"You had like five beers or more, of course you smelled like a beer storage. Plus I always told you drinking a lot of alcohol is not good for your body, even if you have a best friend like Satan, over here," she pointed her finger at Santana. "Who could hold her liquor." Santana just shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Mercy, why didn't you tell us about all of this two days ago?" asked Quinn, "I mean, we spent time together at the bakery shop, but you didn't say anything. Why?"

Mercedes started to open her mouth but she was cut off by Santana, "Yeah…yeah we know. You don't want to burden us or something like that. But why didn't you just tell us about your promotion if you weren't ready to tell us about Finn?" Santana was annoyed and confused.

Mercedes winced. She really didn't think that her best friends would be so mad at her for not telling them everything. "Well, first because I was thinking about Finn and his whole cheating act, so I kind of forgot and second because, I wanted to be able to put on some of my best clothes and say, 'Hey, guys. Guess who got promoted to a junior editor?" Mercedes pouted.

Santana and Quinn stared at her and after a couple of seconds they burst out laughing. "Oh God, that is ridiculous," said Santana, laughing. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"What?" asked Mercedes in a mock offended tone while she smiled.

"You're really waiting for that moment?" asked Quinn, giggling.

Mercedes nodded, "Of course. In fact when was the last time someone announced something happy and we were screaming like crazy people?"

"When Quinn announced that she's engaged two months ago. We were screaming so loud, Quinn's neighbor had to bang on the door and say, 'Shut the fuck up'! It was hilarious," said Santana laughing, followed by Mercedes and Quinn.

After the laughter died down Quinn say to Mercedes, "Alright. Let's do it now."

"Do what?" asked Mercedes, confused.

"Do the announcement and say it like you wanted to," Quinn smiled, while looking at Santana signaling to scream together when Mercedes announces her news.

Mercedes caught the look and began to smile. Mercedes took a deep breath and said, "Hey, guys. Guess who got promoted to junior editor?"

Quinn and Santana gasped. "Hah! No way! You got promoted?" Both of them started screaming, "aaaahhhhh…. CONGRATULATIONS." They began screaming and laughing, drawing the attention of every customer in the restaurant.

Mercedes was the first to calm down. She looked around the restaurant and realized that everybody was staring at them. Mercedes tried to calm her best friends as they laughed, "Guys, I think we should get the hell out of this place," suggested a still giggling Mercedes.

Both of them nodded. They stood up from their table and waited for Santana to take a few bills and put it on their table. They walked to the parking lot, got in the car and went back to Mercedes's apartment.

The three of them arrived at Mercedes's apartment still laughing. After hanging their coats up, they went to the living room and settled in so Mercedes continued her story. Quinn went to the kitchen to take three small bottles of orange juice and gave it to Mercedes and Santana. Quinn sat in front of Mercedes and Santana in the loveseat, while Mercedes and Santana sat on the couch.

Santana opened her bottle and started to drink. "I think right now it's time for you to tell us about those hickeys," said Santana, smirking.

"I told you, I don't remember," answered Mercedes, nervously.

Santana and Quinn narrowed their eyes, they knew when Mercedes is lying, she would look nervous and avoid eye contact.

"Mercy, come on, we all know when you are lying and we also know you remember what happened last night," said Quinn.

"What do you mean I remember what happened. As far as I know, I don't remember anything," said Mercedes stuttering.

"Look Mercy, drunk people can't forget anything that happened before they got drunk for too long. You know why? 'cause eventually they'll regain their memory about what happened no matter how long it was," explained Santana, "But you! I know you have a quick mind and I know you already remembered it the minute you said you got that hickey from Finn," finished Santana, smugly.

Mercedes got nervous. The truth was she did remember what happened last night. But she just didn't want to tell her best friends 'cause she didn't wanna raise questions.

"Mercedes, come on. Tell us what happened yesterday, please," pleaded Quinn, showing her puppy dog eyes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Fine"

_One day ago (Saturday)_

_Mercedes got home after helping Quinn pick wedding flowers with Santana. Mercedes had to decline a dinner invitation from Quinn and Mike, because she had to talk to Finn about their problem. Mercedes also had been thinking about what Blondie said the other day, so, no matter how much she hated it, she has to know what made Finn do what he did- she needs closure. Mercedes tried to call Finn, at first she was reluctant to do it, remembering what he done she became furious all over again, but Mercedes reminded herself that she needs closure and she needs to know why._

_Mercedes dialed Finn's number. 'Funny! How I didn't erase his number from my phone straight away,' thought Mercedes while putting the phone to her ear. Finn picked up his phone after the third ring._

"_Hello" answered Finn. Mercedes got quiet. Why she didn't think this through, calling Finn would only make her mad. _

_Mercedes contemplated to turn off her phone, but Finn's voice stopped her. "Mercedes, I know this is you. I'm glad you called me. I know if I call you, you wouldn't be answering, but then I decided I'll just come by to your apartment tomorrow, you know, to straighten things out, to-,"_

_Mercedes cut him off, "Finn."_

"_Yes."_

_Mercedes took a deep breath and said, "I need to know why."_

"_Of course, I'll explain everything," said Finn._

"_Meet me at the cafe near the beach. I'll meet you there. Don't be late," said Mercedes, firmly. She hung up the phone, left her apartment and went to the cafe._

"You called Finn?" asked an astonished Santana, "and you asked him to meet you?" Mercedes nodded. "Why?"

"Because I needed to know why, even though it hurt, I still needed to know." said Mercedes.

"You were following what the guy at the bar suggested, right?" pointed Quinn.

"He was right, you know. Sooner or later, I had to face it. And I chose sooner," said Mercedes.

Quinn and Santana nodded. They understand how the problem should have been handled. They didn't like it, but they will always support Mercedes. Santana told Mercedes to continue her story.

_Mercedes got to the café just in time to see Finn coming from another side of the road. They reached the front door of the restaurant and just stared at each other, Finn with guilty expression and Mercedes with an annoyed expression. Finally, after the staring contest was done, Finn opened the door and let Mercedes got in first. A waitress greeted them and showed them their table near the window. _

_The waitress started to hand the menu to Mercedes, but Mercedes just refused and said, "Just give me coffee."_

"_Make it two," said Finn, also stopping the waitress. The waitress nodded and left._

_Once they were left alone at their table, they fell into an awkward silence. Mercedes was still sporting an annoyed look on her face, while Finn was looking anywhere but her._

_Mercedes finally got tired of the silence and asked the one thing that she wanted to know but dreaded to ask, "Since when?"_

"_Four—four—months ago," said Finn, guiltily._

_Mercedes eyes were wide. She couldn't believe it, 'Four months?' _

"_Four months, Finn? What the fuck?" said Mercedes, angrily._

"_I—I tried to end it, I really did, but—,"_

"_But, what?" Mercedes cut him off harshly. "but she kept seducing you and you didn't have any power to stop it? Or were you the one who seduced her? Because you need someone to fuck when I'm not around? Huh, is that it?" asked Mercedes becoming more furious by the second._

"_No…no it's not like that," said Finn._

"_What is it like then?" yelled Mercedes._

"_It's-," Finn sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sign that he was frustrated._

_Mercedes rolled her eyes. She was really….really annoyed at Finn. 'Why did I agree to do this?' thought Mercedes. 'Oh yeah! I need a closure.' The waitress came back to their table and put their order on the table. Mercedes muttered a thanks and she drank her coffee right away. _

"_FINN!" called Mercedes, annoyed at seeing Finn just pinch his nose, ran his hand to his hair and breathing at the same time. _

"_Wh—what?" asked a startled Finn._

"_You know what, just tell me why you did it?" Mercedes took a deep breath prepared to hear his answer._

_Finn got quiet for a while, He seemed like thinking about what he was gonna say. "You know how when you're in a relationship and you just fall out of love one day?" said Finn. _

_Mercedes stared at Finn, "So, you're saying that you don't love anymore?" asked an astonish Mercedes. "is that it?"_

"_The feelings just weren't there anymore. I'm sorry," said Finn, sending Mercedes an apologetic look._

_Mercedes sighed, off all the thing he would say, she actually expected this. "Funny. How I expected that you would say that," Mercedes gave a mock laugh._

"_Really?" Finn raised his eyebrow._

_Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, considering we were rushing our relationship, I mean we said I love you to each other a week after we got together and we almost moved in together a month into our relationship, if it wasn't for our friends who convinced us that it was too soon, I might have caught you cheating in our apartment!" said Mercedes._

_Finn nodded, "You're right."_

"So, he didn't love you anymore, huh" stated Quinn.

Mercedes shook her head, "He was right, the feelings weren't there anymore, I didn't love him. I knew it but I just kept denying it."

"Well, you can't blame him for not having feelings with you anymore, but you can blame him for betraying and cheating on you," said Santana.

"Then, how did you ended up in the bar?" asked Quinn, "I mean you don't sound so upset, when you know the feelings weren't there anymore."

"Well, you would know, if you let me finish," said Mercedes with sass.

Quinn rolled her eyes and gestured her to continue the story.

"_That's it, huh? The reason of why you did it," said Mercedes._

"_Of-of course," said Finn, unconvincingly and nervously. Finn began looking at the coffee cup he was holding and avoiding Mercedes's stare._

_Mercedes narrowed her eyes. She knew when Finn was lying, he would act nervous and begin sweating. "Finn?" called Mercedes. Finn didn't look up, he just kept staring at his coffee._

"_Finn, is that the only reason? Or is there another reason?" asked Mercedes, carefully._

"_There is one reason, before I realize that I don't have feelings for you anymore," said Finn, slowly._

"_And what is that?" asked Mercedes warily._

"_It's a stupid reason," said Finn with a forced smile._

_Mercedes narrowed her eyes, "Tell me," demanded her._

_Finn gulped. He was nervous. "At first I did it because—," He took a deep breath and said, "BecauseIgotboredeverytimeweh adsex," said Finn quickly._

"_What? I didn't catch that?" said Mercedes._

_Finn sighed, "Because I got bored every time we had sex," explained Finn, more clearer this time._

_Mercedes jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. "WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, FINN?" said Mercedes angrily. All the customers and staff turned their heads to Finn and Mercedes's table, wondering what's with the commotion._

"_No! look," started Finn, "the first two years of our time in the relationship was awesome, I mean we couldn't keep our hands to each other, but then we became busy with work, our friends, life and everything to the point when we didn't have time for each other and when we did had sex, it became routine, obligations. It wasn't passionate like it used to be. I just feel so empty, so-," _

"_So you need to fill that emptiness by fucking another woman behind my back?" said Mercedes, disgusted._

"_I—," started Finn_

"_No! Stop it! Just don't!" said Mercedes with growing lumps in her throat, "That's the real reason you're fucking another woman?" Mercedes tried to keep her tears from falling. "You should at least talk to me about our problem then maybe all of this wouldn't happen." Mercedes started to stand up from her seat. She needs get out from this café immediately, 'cause if she wasn't she could lose her mind just by seeing Finn._

"_Mercedes wait, let me explain," yelled Finn, while Mercedes just kept walking, leaving Finn in the café._

Santana began pacing back and forth in front of Mercedes and Quinn, while muttering the same thing when they were in the restaurant something about cutting Finn into a new one.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe I should hire an assassin to kill him." said Quinn while sipping her orange juice, casually crossing her legs, while leaning back to her chair.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She was grateful her best friends were there for her, but they got crazy sometimes.

"Guys, can I just finish this story? So it would be done?"

Mercedes just continued her story, ignoring both of them and their attempt to harm Finn.

_Mercedes took a deep breath as soon as she was outside. She decided to walk on the beach to clear her mind. As she walked on the beach she thought again about what her jerk of an ex-boyfriend said. 'Why, didn't I see it?' thought Mercedes. 'Blondie was right. I did been living in a denial.' Mercedes kept walking at the beach, she actually really want to go to a bar to drink her problem away but what Blondie said was right she couldn't always avoid her problem by drinking. 'Why, did I keep thinking about Blondie?' she asked herself, confused. Mercedes decided to just go home, since she's physically and emotionally tired. Just when she was about toleave, a guy with black hair, muscular body and blue eyes came up to her and began talking. He tried to flirt with her and asked her to hang out with him and his friends. Mercedes was just about to decline when she remembered Finn's word, 'I got bored every time we had sex,' Mercedes then decided to go with this hot guy just to prove that Finn wrong._

_The hot guy and his friends, two guys and two girls, took Mercedes to Jake's Palace, the place where Mercedes and Blondie met, but Mercedes didn't realize it. They found a booth in a corner, and a waitress came up to them and asked for their order. They started drinking once their order arrived. One beer became two, two beers became four, four beers became six and so on. They also ordered a shots and began playing who could drink more. Mercedes was almost drunk at this point, she was laughing and she couldn't stop giggling. The hot guy that brought her to the bar asked her to dance, Mercedes nodded, still giggling. The hot guy took her hand and began pulling her to dance floor. Mercedes couldn't walk straight, she kept stumbling on her own feet and she kept hitting people. When they got to the dance floor the guy put his hands on Mercedes's waist and began dance to the music. The guy put positioned them so that he back was in front of him. The guy started grind his crotch into her ass, while his hands began to wander to inappropriate places. The guy spun her around to try and kiss her, but just when he was about to, someone pulled him from behind and punched him in the face. The guy fell to the floor. Mercedes was shocked, she looked at who punched her dance partner and was even more shocked when she saw it was Blondie. _

"_Blondie?" asked Mercedes, confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" _

_Blondie just rolled his eyes. He didn't answer the question, he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the small room in the back of the bar, before signaling security to escort the guy he just punched out._

_Once in the room that filled with only a small couch and table, Mercedes began asking questions, "What the hell, Blondie?" asked Mercedes, annoyed._

_Blondie sighed, "I'm saving you from getting fucked up by the jerk outside," said Blondie seriously._

_Mercedes took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from getting angry at him, "look, Blondie, we don't know each other alright?! So, don't put your nose into my business."_

_Blondie stared right into her eyes. Mercedes tried to avert her gaze, but she couldn't because the intensity of his stare was too great._

"_You talked to your ex-boyfriend, didn't you?" asked Blondie without breaking eye contact. Somehow Blondie knows what's on her mind._

_Mercedes broke the eye contact and said, "It's none of your business," said Mercedes, flatly._

"_What did he say?" asked Blondie ignoring Mercedes statement._

"_It's none of your damn business," said Mercedes became annoyed by the seconds._

_Blondie started to approached Mercedes, trapping her between his and the wall._

"_What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt me?" asked Mercedes, while trying to keep her heart from beating so fast just by being near him. _

_Mercedes saw the hurt look in his eyes when she asked and cocked her head, confused. _

"_I would never hurt a woman," stated Blondie, seriously. Blondie ducked his head so he could be eye level with Mercedes. He pressed his body to Mercedes's and put his hands on her waist, while Mercedes's hands, sat on his muscular chest._

_Mercedes was trying really hard not to get aroused just by the feeling of his hard body on her soft one. _

"_So tell me, what, did your ex-boyfriend say?" asked Blondie again. Mercedes could feel his warm breath on her face and she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach._

"_He said that he got bored every time we had sex," said Mercedes, trying to control her arousal._

_Blondie was shocked, his eyes were wide. "He said that?" _

_Mercedes just nodded._

"_Is that what you've been trying to do outside? To prove your ex-boyfriend that he's wrong," said Blondie._

"_Something like that," told Mercedes. "Why? You jealous?" asked Mercedes sounded breathless, 'cause Blondie just dropped his forehead to her and their lips were inches away._

"_Why would I be jealous? I don't know you," stated Sam, sounding breathless as her._

_Nobody knows who kissed first, but as soon as their lips touched, fireworks burst out of her chest. _

_Blondie kissed her with so much passion, that it made her dizzy. She moaned when he nibbled her bottom lip, trying to coax her to open her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth, their tongues dueled, hands roamed each other body. He put his hands on her ass, while Mercedes wound her hands on his neck and put her hands in his hair, messing with it. They released each other lips when oxygen became an issue. Blondie moved his lips to her jaw down to her collarbone and then to her neck where he left a huge hickey. Mercedes kept messing with his hair, moaning while she grinded her arousal into his crotch making him groan between her neck. Blondie moved to kiss her again with just as much passion as before. Just when Mercedes put her hands in his belt and tried to his jeans, Blondie grabbed her wrist, stopping her._

"_Wait," Blondie release her lips and stared into her eyes. They heavy breathing could be heard in that small room._

"_What?" Mercedes shook her head, clearing the fogginess from her mind._

"_It doesn't feel right. I mean you're drunk and I don't wanna take advantage of a drunk woman," said Blondie still pressing his body into her._

_Mercedes got quiet for a moment until his word sank into her mind, "How about I took advantage of you?" suggested Mercedes. _

_Blondie raised his eyebrow, "As tempting as that sounds I have to decline," said Blondie, putting some space between his body and hers._

_Mercedes cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Why?" _

"_Do you really want to have sex with a stranger just to prove your ex-boyfriend wrong?" asked Blondie. _

_Mercedes became silent for a moment, she'd have to think about the answer 'cause the alcohol already starting to make its way to Mercedes stomach and then into her mind, messing with it._

_Mercedes sighed, once she got the right answer for Blondie, "Oh my god, he's right," started Mercedes, sadly. "He?" Blondie questioned. "Yes, he, my ex-boyfriend. He said that I'm boring in bed and that was true. That's why you don't wanna have sex with me!," Oops, turns out Mercedes got to the wrong conclusion._

_Blondie pressed his body again to Mercedes', "Do you feel that?" asked Blondie with lust in his eyes and something else that Mercedes couldn't quite put her finger on._

_Her breath hitched when Blondie pressed his erection into her pussy. Oh, she's definitely felt that, even when there's a barrier between them._

"_I did that to Blondie Jr.?" asked Mercedes in amazement. _

"_Blondie Jr.?" Blondie raised his eyebrow while chuckling._

"_Oh you know, most guys always name their 'thing' after their name, the difference is they add the word Jr to it and since I don't know your name, I just assumed it was called Blondie Jr." explained Mercedes, whose drunken state was now apparent. _

_Blondie was still smiling, "Yes, you did this to Blondie Jr." Mercedes giggled, hearing him say that._

"_But we were just kissing," stated Mercedes._

"_I got a boner just by your presence alone," confessed Blondie, blushing. Mercedes thought he looked adorable when he blushed._

"_Wow really?" Blondie just nodded. "I'm proud of myself," said Mercedes mostly to herself._

"_You should be," added Blondie._

"_I should give myself pat in the back," at this point Mercedes' mind was everywhere._

"_Oh let me," said Blondie giving her pat on the back while their bodies were still pressed together._

_Once the congratulatory pat was done, Blondie started to space between them again. Blondie tried to button up his shirt and make his hair look presentable, while Mercedes just stood there with a faraway look on her face._

_Blondie approached her and said, "Hey, you ok?" . Mercedes just nodded not saying anything. Blondie helped her fix her dress to it's correct length._

"_Come on, I'll take you home," said Blondie. Mercedes still quiet._

_Blondie opened the door and told Mercedes to walk out first. Mercedes felt the dizziness again in her heads when she got back to the bar. The music was still loud, people yelling and screaming in pleasure. Suddenly Mercedes didn't feel good, her vision became blurry and the next thing she know she fell into someone's arms._

"So, that's how I ended up at the bar again and fainted," said Mercedes, finishing her story.

Santana and Quinn were laughing at hearing their best friend's story. "Did you really call that guys thing Blondie Jr.?" asked Quinn between giggling. Mercedes nodded.

"Look if you don't know the guys name, don't try to name their penis," warned Santana still laughing.

"But seriously Blondie is totally in love with you," said Santana, stating the obvious.

"What? No. We just met. Love is such strong word for two people who just met," said Mercedes.

"Hey, deny what you want, but everything happens for a reason," stated Santana, wisely.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"What you don't believe me? Let's ask Quinn," Santana turn her head to Quinn and said, "Quinn what do you think?" asked Santana. Quinn didn't answer, she just looked straight into space, like she was trying to remember something. Mercedes waved her hands in the front of Quinn' face.

"What?" asked Quinn, confused.

"Quinn have you been listening to us?" asked Santana.

"No actually," Quinn just shrug her shoulder. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You looked like you were thinking. What were you thinking?" asked Mercedes, curious.

"Nothing." Quinn began to stand up from her seat and looked at her watch, "I gotta go I have an appointment with the wedding caterer and I need my bridesmaids."

"Alright," said Mercedes.

"You guys go first. I'll meet you guys there," told Santana.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" asked Quinn.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I gotta go meet my dad," said Santana rolling her eyes and saying in a flat tone. Her best friend could feel Santana's reluctance to meet her dad and they know why.

"Look Santana if you're sick of your dad, then why put up with him?" asked Mercedes.

"Because I need his money," said Santana with a fake smile.

"Santana come on, you don't need his money. You have money from you boutique and we all know you never use his money even this morning it was your money, right?" said Quinn.

Santana sighed. Her best friend knew her so well. "I never touched his money. It's still in the bank."

"Then, why?" asked Mercedes again.

Santana shrug, "I don't know. He said, he wants to make up for a lost time between us, but all he did was sending money that I don't even need," said Santana. Quinn and Mercedes could hear the sadness in her voice. "I guess there's small part of me hoping that father and daughter bond could still be mended, you know, but it could never happen, 'cause every time we meet it might be only for an hour and we always talk about crap." the sadness was still there but this time, annoyance accompanied it.

"Then talk to him honey. He needs to know how you feel if you want to mend those bridges," advice Mercedes.

Santana got quiet for a while, thinking about what Mercedes was saying. "You're right. I'm going to try to talk to him today." Santana said, smiling. "Thanks guys."

"We're sisters. That's what we do. Support each other," said Mercedes, opening her arms to invite Quinn and Santana in a group hug. They put their arms around each other and smiling.

Quinn broke the hug, saying, "As much as I love this hug-fest, we gotta go," said Quinn, remembering them that she had an appointment.

"Oh right. Let me go change first," said Mercedes. She made her way into her bedroom and change her clothes. Once she was ready, the three of them walked outside and went their separate ways.

**To Be Continued….**

So, how was it? Was it good or…?

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and Critics are always welcome

AN : Next chapter might not be fast, 'cause I got stuff to do this weekend… Thanks for reading!


	4. Beautiful Girl

AN 1 : Hey guys, It's me again, first I just want to say how happy I am and how thankful I am for those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story it really means a lot to me, 'cause since this is my first Samcedes and English FF.

Secondly, I changed the rated to M, 'cause there's curse words and sexual reference. I don't know if I'm going to write a smut, 'cause I don't know if I'm good at it, but hey you never know, I might try to write it :D

AN 2 : Guys, This chapter is from Sam and his friend POV about those three days, that Sam and Mercedes met. There's a little sensitive part in this chapter and I'm sorry in advance if I offend anyone and Sorry for this long AN.

Thanks to my Beta Erica, you're AWESOME :D

Disclaimer : again?

ENJOY! Please, R&R

Chapter 4

{Beautiful Girl}

Sam Evans's sleep was interrupted because of two reason. First, the sunlight that was peeking through the window and straight onto his eyes, the second? The voice of his cousin, Sebastian Smythe, singing "Wakey…wakey Sunshine."

Sam groaned, rolled over in his bed, and covered his face with a pillow. "What the hell, Smythe?" asked Sam, his voice muffled, "It's still early."

Sebastian pulled the pillow from Sam's face and showed an alarm clock to his face that showed 11:00 AM. "Early? It's eleven o'clock, dude,"

Sam yawned. "So?"

"So? You have to wake up 'cause we have a lot of work to do," said Sebastian, sitting on Sam's bed while pulling the blanket from Sam's body.

"Why—why you keep doing this? I just fell asleep like an hour ago" said Sam, annoyed, as he tried to pull his blanket back to him.

"An hour ago?!" asked Sebastian, while shaking his head. "I told you to not spending so much time in the studio," said Sebastian.

Sam scowled. He didn't know what was so wrong about spending time in his studio. "Well that painting is not gonna paint itself, will it?"

Ever since Sam was told that he was had dyslexia, he turned to drawing. Reading was hard, but drawing didn't have anything to do with it and he'd been drawing ever since. Sam went to Memphis College of Art with help from a scholarship, while he was still living in Tennessee. Sam moved to LA just six months after he graduated. In LA, Sam stayed with his cousin Sebastian Smythe, who already lived in LA long before Sam showed up. Sam also started a business- selling his paintings online, and a year and a half later, Sebastian offered him to be his partner in opening a nightclub named after their grandfather, which has kept him busy for three years. While running a nightclub and selling his paintings online, Sam finally decided to open his own gallery. Sam lived in an apartment with a studio, above the club he owned with his cousins, who lived above him.

"Look Sam, it's not like I told you to stop painting. I just asked you to stop pushing yourself , you know?" advised Sebastian, in a worried tone. "I know you want to make your mother proud and I know it's not easy to run a nightclub from 6 PM till 3 AM and also following what your buyer is ordering, but you need to watch out for your health ok?"

"Ian, I know you worry about me, but I can assure you I'm fine," said Sam, giving him a lopsided grin and using Sebastian nickname. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, he knew Sam was ignoring his statement, but he didn't say anything.

Sebastian got up from the bed, "Alright then. Now, why don't you get up, take a shower, have breakfast and then come downstairs."

Sam sighed, "Fine," Sam moved from his bed to stand up. He stretched his arms and tried to shake the sleepiness off of his body.

Sebastian was walking to the bedroom door when a book caught his eyes. He picked it up off Sam's desk and saw that it was Sam's sketchbook. Even though they were just sketches, Sebastian could see how much of a good painter Sam was. And he also could see how much time Sam spent painting something or anything that caught his attention.

"Dude, you need to get out more," commented Sebastian. Sam stopped in his track as he went to the bathroom and looked at Sebastian, who waved his sketching book.

Sam furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "What does that have to do with my sketchbook?" asked Sam.

"Well, after working in a nightclub and working in your studio, you clearly didn't use your free time to socialize," said Sebastian, "or dating," mumbled Sebastian, while Sam just rolled his eyes, having heard the last part. "Instead you use your free time, sketching," continued Sebastian with more normal voice, while pointing to his sketch book.

"Hey, I socialize," defended Sam. "Do you know that I went to this bar every night? A bar called Jake's Palace?" joked Sam.

"Ha ha… very funny," said Sebastian, dryly. Sebastian put back the sketch book, "Look Sam, when was the last time you went on a date?" asked Sebastian.

Sam sighed, "So, this is about dating not socializing?"

"Just answer the damn question," said Sebastian, annoyed.

"Two weeks ago…. I think," answered Sam, shrugging.

"Ha! You're lying," said Sebastian, while pointing his finger in an accusing manner. "I know for a fact that you haven't been dating for two years."

Sam just stared at him and gave a 'what-is-your-point' look.

"You need to date Sam, socialize" said Sebastian.

Sam sighed. He had this conversation with his cousin many times. Why couldn't his cousin understand that he's busy with handling a nightclub and gallery, he just didn't have time, wellthat, and the fact that he hasn't found the one yet.

"How about I set you up on a date?" suggested Sebastian, excitingly.

Sam shook his head, "No! The last time you set me up with someone, it didn't end well," stated Sam.

"Well, that's because you didn't tell me what your type is," said Sebastian, in an obvious tone. Sam rolled his eyes. He continued to walk to the bathroom, intent on ignoring his cousin.

"How about you tell me what your type is, and then I'll find someone who is," said Sebastian, stopping Sam again in his tracks. It seems that his cousin was oblivious by the fact that Sam was ignoring him or Sebastian just didn't give a shit.

"You wanna know what my type is?" asked Sam, turning his head to look at Sebastian. Sebastian nodded, eagerly. _Too eagerly, _Sam thought.

"Alright, can you find me a woman, who could make my knees go weak, make my heart beat faster, have my stomach do the butterflies thing, my breath got taken away just by seeing her eyes and her face would be the last thing I saw when I go to sleep and the first thing I saw when I wake up, who could make me—"

"I said dating not marrying," cut Sebastian, while rolling his eyes.

Sam shrugged. "What's the point of dating if you're not going to marry the girl you dated?"

Sebastian started to open his mouth to respond, but all came out was nothing. Sam made his way back to the bathroom, but before he gave his cousin a smug grin.

Sam went downstairs to his nightclub after he did his morning routine, _well _more like a noon routine. He found Sebastian sitting in one of bar stools in their empty nightclub, except for the staff, who were currently preparing for the opening. He approached Sebastian, who looked busy, browsing through some papers.

"What's that?" asked Sam, while looking at the papers in Sebastian hands.

"This… is the profile of the singers that we're going to choose to sing in here, replacing our old singers," said Sebastian, while giving the papers to Sam.

"We're going to choose a new singer?" asked Sam. Sebastian nodded. "What happened to our duet couple? Chord and Amber Overstreet?" asked Sam, again.

"They won't be singing for us anymore, 'cause they got a recording contract from one of the recording producers that always like to come in here," explained Sebastian.

"Oh, that's great. I have to give them congratulations," exclaimed Sam.

"They're not here yet," said Sebastian.

"Oh ok. So, when are we going to do this then?" asked Sam.

"Tomorrow, 'cause Amber and Chord are still singing for us till Sunday," stated Sebastian.

"Alright then," said Sam, while giving back the papers to Sebastian.

Sam and Sebastian began working to help their staff with the opening their nightclub for that night. As the club opened, patrons began arriving, the dance floor began to get filled, music got louder, drinks began to be served. Sam was helping one of his bartenders, when someone came in and drew the attention of other patrons and the bar crew, mostly guys. Sam turned his head to the person who got the attention of the guys and the look of envy from other women. Sam breath got caught in his throat, walking to the bar was one of the most beautiful girl Sam ever saw. Her skin was a lovely chocolate shade that looked so soft. Her eyes were brown with little speckles of honey, her black hair was long and Sam could see a streaks of red in it that made her look more sexy. She was wearing, dress that showed off her curves, the V-line of the dress was showing the right amount of her generous breasts, red high heels, that made her legs and her ass look amazing. But what had captured his attention most were her lips, her thick, plump and juicy lips that he could kiss all day long.

"Damn! That girl is hot," commented one of the bartenders that been standing beside Sam, Ryder.

Sam was snapped out of his trance when he saw Ryder begin to walk toward the beautiful girl. Sam caught Ryder's arm, stopping him from serving her, "Let me," said Sam, walking past Ryder and not taking his eyes of the beautiful girl.

Sam was trying to calm his beating heart by taking deep breaths as he approached her. He flashed his charming smile and said, "Hello ma'am, welcome to Jake's Palace. What can I get you?" The girl looked at him. Sam was speechless, when he saw her from a few feet away, she was gorgeous, but seeing her up close- she was stunning.

Sam waved his hand in front of her when he realized that she was in some kind of daze. "Uh, yes, just beer would be fine," said the girl, nervously. Sam was smiling, he was holding back a smirk, proud of the fact that he could make the beautiful girl nervous.

Sam nodded. He took a beer from behind him and popped the cap to give the beer to her, "Enjoy," said Sam, giving her his charming smile again.

Sam joined his cousin after he gave the girl her order. Sam looked at his cousin when he realized that Sebastian had been watching him.

"What?" asked Sam.

Sebastian didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Sam with knowingly look and smirked.

"What?" asked Sam again, becoming annoyed at his cousin.

Sebastian just shook his head and said, "Nothing," and with that he left. Sam stood in his spot while looking at the back of Sebastian's head with confusion.

Throughout the night Sam was looking at the girl while he kept her order running. Sam saw something in her face, it looks like she was sad and had been through a lot. Sam also saw guys try to flirt with her, he wanted to tell all the guys to go away, but who was he to say that? She's not his girlfriend and he didn't even know who she was, but why he was feeling jealous about a girl he just met?

Sam snapped out of his thoughts when the girl said, "Hey, can I get a beer again please?"

"Don't you think that's enough? I mean you already had eight beers," said Sam concerned. He knew it wasn't really his business on how many drinks she had, but he just couldn't help it and the truth was he didn't like it when someone had problems and drowned them away by drinking alcohol or getting fucked.

The girl looked at him with narrowed eyes. _'uh oh, you're pissing her off Sam," _thought Sam_. _

"Look, Blondie," said the girl. Sam raised his eyebrow at the nickname. "I'm not drunk yet. I'm might be a little tipsy but that's just it and I need to get drunk 'cause I wanna forget 'bout what happened," said the tipsy, beautiful girl.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Look, I've seen women like you, beautiful grown women who come in here to get drunk or fucked just to make their problem go away. I'm not saying you should stop drinking, but maybe you should try to approach your problem in a different way," The girl looked more annoyed that before.

"I don't wanna approach my problem, I wanna avoid it," said the girl, wanted to laugh 'cause she looked adorable, drunk and stubborn, but he decided against it, not wanting to offend the girl.

"Alright, why don't you talk to me about your problem," suggested Sam.

"What?"

"Sometimes it's good talking to a stranger about your problems 'cause they don't know you so they won't judge you."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to have sex with me?"

"If I'm trying to have sex with you, you wouldn't be drunk, you would be sober," said Sam giving her an intense stare. Sam knew he was being bold and honest, but isn't that what a girl wants, a guy being honest with her?

Sam was looking directly in her eyes. Everybody could feel the sexual tension in the room. The beautiful girl broke the stare first and Sam could've sworn that the girl was blushing. The girl agreed to talk to him and Sam smiled, giving her what he thought was the most charming smile he had.

Sam told his Sebastian that he was going to take a break. His cousin nodded and gave a look that Sam couldn't quite put his finger on, but Sam just shrugged. Sam asked the girl to sat in one of the booths, face to face.

"Ok. So, when do you wanna start?" asked Sam, while trying to cover his nervousness and trying not to groan at the smell of sweet roses that wafted to his nose.

The girl seemed to think for a while. "I feel like I'm in a therapy," confessed the girl.

Sam gave her a small laugh. The truth was a lot of people considered him as their therapy rather than their real therapy and he told the girl this.

The girl looked surprised, "So, you've done this a lot? Why?"

Sam shrugged. The truth was he always like listening to other people's problem not only he could learned from their problem, it also makes him feel that people are the same no matter who they are or what their jobs are and no what stage they are in their life, that they all are just human, who's got a lot of problems and sometimes all they needed was someone listening to them without passing judgement.

But Sam didn't say all that, instead he said, "I don't know. I guess I'm just a good listener."

After a comfortable silence, Sam asked again, "So, when do you wanna start?" The girl started talking about her problem. Sam was having a really hard time listening to her, since he always got distracted by the moving of her red, sexy lips. Sam shook his head from his thought of sucking her lips by focusing on her voice and listening to her problem. At first Sam was happy for the beautiful stranger, because she got promoted, but then he got really mad when she told him about her cheating boyfriend and also feel sad for her. _'Weird? Why did I have these kind of feeling to a stranger? A beautiful stranger?' _thought Sam.

"I mean, how could I be so stupid you know? How could I not realize that he's been slipping away from me?" asked the beautiful girl sadly. Sam's heart was clenching at the sight of her sad face. Sam just wanted to hug the girl, and tell her that everything would be alright and that he would protect her from anything. Sam shook his head, why was he having these thought about her, he didn't even know her and yet he felt different. When he sat face to face with her and heard about her stories- it was a feeling that he didn't have with other strangers.

Sam really wanted to grab her hands and comfort her but decided against it, because it would be weird. Instead he said, "Hey, you're not stupid. If you're stupid, you wouldn't have been promoted," he joked, making her smile. His heart warmed when he saw her smile, it was a beautiful smile.

"You know what I mean, why couldn't I see that he's been cheating behind my back," asked the girl.

"Yes, I know. Look beautiful, can I call you beautiful? 'cause I don't know your name," said Sam, smiling. The girl gave him a smile and nodded. He knew he was being bold, but he didn't care. He didn't know her first name, so he might as well call her by her second name.

"Look, beautiful, for all I know the guy's a jerk for cheating on you," said Sam, bluntly, "If I know him, I would just kick his ass and say, 'Why did you cheat on such beautiful and sexy woman like her?'". He gave her his charming and comforting smile.

Sam's heart was warmed, 'cause the girl was blushing and smiling, "Thanks. I appreciate the compliment. But that still didn't answer my question, 'Why didn't I see it?'"

Sam sighed and thought for a moment, "Maybe, that's because you were living in denial," said Sam.

"What?"

"Yeah, there must have been a day when you got suspicious of him, like, he didn't return your calls a few times, he kept making excuses when you wanted to meet him, or something like that. But your heart said to believe him, to trust him, to have faith in him 'cause you've known im for a long time and then when your heart said that your mind started to think 'he loves me, he wouldn't do anything horrible to me' you stopped asking questions 'bout his behavior," explained Sam.

They got quiet. Sam looked at the beautiful girl's face, while the girl was thinking of something. After a moment staring at her thinking face, the girl expression started to change as realization struck her.

Sam broke her thoughts by asking if she was ok and the girl just nodded. Sam didn't believe it, but he also didn't want to push a girl he barely knew, so he just let it be.

The girl decided to leave. She stood up from her seat. Sam offered to take her home, but she declined, saying that she was not that drunk. Sam didn't believe it, but seeing her walking straight and not acting like an average drunk person, Sam knew that this girl could hold her liquor.

He stopped her when she wanted to leave the bar. When he asked her for her name, she just said something that made Sam disappointed, "If we know each others name, we wouldn't be strangers anymore, right?" said the girl. He didn't know what make him ask for the girl's name, usually he never bothered to ask a stranger's name that talked to him, 'cause he knows they will stay strangers. But somehow with this girl Sam didn't want to stay strangers, he wanted to get to know her better, but if the girl wanted to stay strangers, Sam had to respected that.

Sam sighed and nodded, "You're right"

Sam watched her walk to the door, but Sam stopped her by giving her advice that would hopefully make her problem. He told her that she might have to approach her problem rather than avoid it. The girl accepted by saying she was gonna think about it. She smiled at him, while waving him goodbye.

Sam was smiling when she was gone, yeah, he was disappointed when the beautiful girl didn't want to reveal her name, but at least he got to met her and maybe, just maybe, he will get to meet her again.

Sam went back to the bar counter to joined his cousin that had been eyeing him with a knowing look and a mischievous smile. _'What is wrong with him? Why has he been eyeing me like that?' thought Sam. _

"What?" asked Sam, warily.

Sebastian just shrugged, "Nothing," said Sebastian, with a twinkle in his eyes

Sam still looked at him with narrowed eyes. He knew his cousin wanted to say something.

"What is it? Just say it?" demanded Sam.

"I don't wanna say anything. I do want to ask you something though," said Sebastian.

"What?" said Sam.

"Did she… make your knees go weak? Did she make your heart beats faster? Did she make you nervous? Did she take your breath away? Did she—" Sam rolled his eyes and left his cousin, when he heard Sebastian teasing tone. Sebastian laughed from behind Sam, already knowing that Sam was smitten by the beautiful girl.

After closing the empty bar, Sam and Sebastian went to their own apartment. That night Sam spent his time drawing sketches of the beautiful girl, yeah, he was smitten.

The next morning Sam woke up because he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes to see his cousin sitting in his bed, looking at him with a blank look.

"Oh God, Sebastian, what the hell?" asked Sam, "It's bad enough that you have to wake me up every morning, now you're staring at me while I sleep too?" asked Sam annoyed.

"What are you even doing here Sebastian?" asked Sam, exasperated when Sebastian didn't respond to his question.

"You've got mail," said Sebastian, flatly

Sam's body tensed. Sebastian gave him an envelope with letter in it. Sam read the name and the place of the sender on the front of the envelope. He got the same letter every year from the same person. Sebastian could see that Sam was holding his anger because of that letter. His jaw was clenched, his mouth changed into thin line, his left hand was shaking while holding the letter and his other hand was balled up into a fist.

Sam stood up from his bed and put the letter in his nightstand. Maybe later he would put this one with the rest he kept in a box.

Sebastian also stood up and said, "You know, sooner or later you're going to have to open those letters."

Sam turned to Sebastian and stared at him. "Yeah, well, let's just hope it's later."

"You know you can't avoid him forever," said Sebastian.

"No, I'm not avoiding him. I'm staying away from him," pointed out Sam.

"That's the same," said Sebastian.

"No, that's different," argued Sam.

"No, that's the sa—"Sebastian stopped talking when he knew an argument was about to happen. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Look Sam, I know what he did to you and your mother was bad, but he keeps sending you these letters from jail every year, that's got to mean something right? All I'm saying is that maybe you could give him a—"

"What? A chance?" cut Sam, angrily. "Do you think he gave me and my mother a chance to begged him to stop hitting us?" said Sam, become more furious by the second. "No, He didn't give us that chance. He just kept hitting us like we were nothing," continued Sam, bitterly.

Sebastian was about to say something else, but Sam beat him to it. "You know what? I didn't want to talk about him or this anymore ok? Just leave it," said Sam, firmly.

Sebastian sighed and nodded. He didn't want to make things worse by having a fight with his cousin.

Sebastian was sitting on a chair inside the bar facing the stage watching people audition. Jake's Palace held a karaoke night every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and for a new singer who wants to get recognized in LA, Jake's Palace was considered to be the best place to get discovered.

Sam came down from his apartment to join his cousin.. There was tension in the room when Sam was sitting beside Sebastian, but they had to put their problems aside and be professional, because when they were working, they were business partners not cousins.

Just when they were ready to audition the new singers who were gathered backstage, their bartender Ryder came up to them grinning, holding some kind of metal box.

"What is that?" asked Sam, looking at the metal box.

"This is a condom machine," answered Ryder, excited.

"What? Where did you get that?" asked Sebastian.

"From a flea market," said Ryder.

"A flea market? What kind a flea market sells a condom machine?" asked Sam, confused.

Ryder shook his head, while grinning, "I don't know. But this is good. Can I put it in here? In the wall near the bathroom?" asked Ryder, who could barely contain his excitement.

"NO!" yelled Sebastian.

"What? Why?" asked Ryder, confused.

Sebastian looked at him with 'do-you-even-have-to-ask' look. "Because Ryder, this is a nightclub not a hotel. If we put a condom machine in here it would be like we're allowing people to have sex in the bathroom or worse -on the dance floor," explained Sebastian, exaggerating.

Sam stared at his cousin, like he had grown two heads. "People don't have sex on the dance floor, Sebastian," said Sam, while rolling his eyes. The truth was Sebastian didn't have anything against people having sex, it's a free country, but two weeks ago he saw 'Human Liquid' on the dance floor and started freaking out. Actually he didn't know if it was 'Human Liquid' or just another 'Liquid' but he choose the first one, because there was a lot of dirty dancing two weeks ago.

"Well, you never know," said Sebastian. Sam just stared at him with a weird look and didn't say anything.

"Why can we put it in here? A lot of nightclub's put a condom machines in their places," said Ryder, pouting.

"Yeah, well, we aren't like any other nightclub. Plus do you want to clean their crap when they have sex in here?" asked Sebastian.

"And Ryder, we all know that a lot of American's have an emergency condom in their pocket, so there's no need for us to provide them with free condoms," continued Sebastian.

"It's not free, they have to put coins in it," argued Ryder, weakly.

"Pfft… it doesn't matter if they have to put coins or not, we are not going to put a condom machine in here, understood?" said Sebastian, firmly.

"Fine," said Ryder, defeated. "Can I keep it then?" asked Ryder, his grin showed up again in his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Sebastian.

"Awesome," Ryder walked back to the bar.

Sebastian started yelling at Ryder's back, "Hey Ryder, you might want to check the expiration date on the condom, I mean you got it on flea market, we all know that flea market's only sell old stuff," advised Sebastian. Ryder just waved his hand in an 'I-know' manner.

Sebastian shook his head, while muttering, "Weird kid." Sam laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" asked Sebastian.

"Nothing," said Sam, still laughing.

Sebastian gave him the side eye. "So Sam, why didn't you say anything, when he proposed that idea," asked Sebastian, sarcastically.

Sam stared at his cousin still chuckling, "You've said enough for both of us, Sebastian." Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

After the weird conversation with Ryder, according to Sebastian, they began the audition process by letting the first performer sing. After a couple of singers Sam and Sebastian made the decision of choosing a vocal group that would be singing in the Jake's Palace on Monday. Sam and Sebastian helped their staff open the club for the night, as usual. Sam secretly hoped that the beautiful girl would show up again, but she never did.

Sebastian was in Sam's apartment the next morning, trying to wake him up again. He knew Sam was hated to be woken up, but Sebastian just like to irritate his cousin. He opened the door with the spare key that Sam had given him, in case of emergency. Sebastian was walking to the bedroom when he heard Sam's voice, startling him.

"You know I gave you that key for emergencies only," said Sam, blankly. Sebastian gasped. He spun around to face his cousin.

"Don't do that again," said Sebastian, while holding his chest dramatically with wide eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes, Sebastian could be drama queen sometimes.

"Good morning, Sebastian," said Sam, sarcastically.

"You're awake," said Sebastian, a little bit disappointed because he couldn't irritate him again.

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm awake," said Sam, "I had a good nights sleep last night, woke up in the morning, went for a jog, ate breakfast, took a shower and here I am, waiting for you to wake me up with the most uncomfortable way," added Sam when he saw Sebastian giving a look with narrowed eyes, like he couldn't believe that his cousin could wake up by himself.

Sebastian just shrug hearing his cousin explanation. "So, are you going to tell me about that girl?" asked Sebastian, changing the subject.

"What girl?" asked Sam, confused.

"The girl from two days ago," said Sebastian, "the one with the delicious chocolate skin, delectable ass, bountiful brea—"

"You're gay," cut Sam, with an annoyed and jealous look on his face.

"She could make me straight for all I know," said Sebastian, seriously.

Sam rolled his eyes. He walked to the front door intent on ignoring his cousin by leaving him.

"Oh come on Sam, I'm your cousin, talk to me. I just want to know," said Sebastian while catching him up and walking beside him.

"There's nothing to talk about. That was two days ago, it's old news," said Sam, dejectedly.

"Look I wanted to ask you yesterday about her, but we didn't have time to talk, so, we talk right now. I mean Sam, you finally showed some interest in someone," said Sebastian, excited, "Well you're not the only who showed some interest, half of patrons at the bar showed it too, I mean damn that girl was like a sex magnet," muttered Sebastian on the last part.

Sam rolled his eyes, if he didn't love his cousin he sure would be punching him for talking about the beautiful girl like that. Yeah he agreed that the girl could attract the entire population of man, but he wouldn't have said it like that.

"So, what's her name?" asked Sebastian, snapping Sam from his thoughts.

Sam contemplated ignoring him or answering him. He chose the latter, "I don't know," said Sam. Sebastian could hear a regret in his tone.

"You don't know? But you talked to her for like an hour?" asked an astonished Sebastian.

"Yeah, well, we just talked about her problems. She looked upset, so I lent her my ears. When I asked her for her name, she wouldn't give it to me, I don't know why, but I have to respect what she wants," explained Sam.

Sebastian sighed. He knew Sam would be the one doing the listening so the chances for Sebastian to know about this girl are none. "You should become a therapist," suggested Sebastian, joking.

"I'm considering it actually," said Sam, chuckling. They got into a comfortable silence.

"Well, don't be sad," told Sebastian, after a few moments.

"I'm not sad," denied Sam.

"Yeah, you are," said Sebastian, surely.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever dude."

"Hey, if it's meant to be, you'll meet the girl again," said Sebastian assuring his cousin. Sam just smiled and nodded even though he was not so sure about what his cousin said. He still had hope, though.

Later that night, Sam was helping Ryder serve drinks for the patrons at the bar when a group people, that consisted three guys and three girls, came to the bar. Sam looked at the group and had to do a double take, because there was one girl that he recognized. It was the girl from two days ago, the girl that had been haunting his mind, the girl that had been filling his sketch book and his canvas. However, when she came to the bar she was not alone and she seemed to be holding someone's hand. He knew she wasn't holding her boyfriend's hand because they broke up, and she doesn't seem like a type of girl who get back the cheating boyfriend. The guy and her looked awfully close that made Sam jealous. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. He really liked this girl and the way that the guy looked at her, like she's piece of meat or something, really made Sam's blood boil.

Sam was still looking at the guy and her when they went to dance floor and began dancing. The girl seemed drunk, but the guy that was with her didn't care. The guy started put his hand around her body in an inappropriate way, at this point Sam was already walking toward the dance floor, ignoring the sound of his name being called. Sam made his way to dance floor just in time to see the guy was trying to kiss her. Sam pulled to guy to face him and punched him. The guy went straight to floor, _'huh, wasn't hard punching a drunk man,' thought Sam. _The girl and many other patrons looked shocked about what happened. The girl looked up and got even more shocked when she saw it was him.

"Blondie?" asked the girl, confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sam just rolled his eyes. She was obviously drunk, as if she didn't know that this was the nightclub that she came to two days ago. Sam didn't say anything, instead he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the backroom. Sam signaled the security to escort the guy he just punched to get out, while ignoring his cousin's questions.

"What the hell, Sam?" asked Sebastian, yelling to the back of Sam's head, but Sam just kept walking.

Once in the room, the girl began asking questions, "What the hell, Blondie?" asked the girl, annoyed.

Sam sighed. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he didn't regret punching the guy that wanted to take advantage of her. "I'm saving you from getting fucked up by the jerk outside," said Blondie seriously.

The girl took a deep breath, probably trying to calm herself, Sam thought. "Look, Blondie, we don't know each other alright?! So, don't put your nose into my business."

Sam was staring at her, trying to process what was she doing with the guy out there, then it dawned on him. She must be following his advice by talking to her ex-boyfriend and whatever they talked about she must be really upset and looking for a rebound.

"You talked to your ex-boyfriend, didn't you?" asked Sam, still looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

The beautiful girl broke the eye contact, "It's none of your business," said the girl, flatly.

Sam asked again, but she just became more annoyed. Sam approached her and trapped her into the wall, holding back a groan when her sweet scent hit him and tried to calm his beating heart. The girl asked him what he was doing and asked him if he was trying to hurt her. Sam's heart broke at her last question.

"I would never hurt a woman," stated Sam, seriously. One thing he hate is when someone hurt a woman like his father, and Sam's promise to himself that he would never be like his father. Sam ducked his head so he could be eye level with the girl. Sam pressed his body to her body and put his hands on her waist, while the girl's hands settled on his muscular chest. Sam bit back his groan when he feel her soft body on his hard one.

"So tell me, what, did your ex-boyfriend say?" asked Sam again, trying so hard to control himself and not take her right there and then.

"He said that he got bored every time we had sex," said the girl.

Sam was shocked. How could someone said things like that, yeah, he hadn't sex with her yet, but she was a walking sex goddess that no one could resist. Her ex-boyfriend must be an idiot, thought Sam. "He said that?" asked Sam, trying to make sure that what he's hearing was right. The girl just nodded.

"Is that what you've been trying to do outside? To prove your ex-boyfriend that he's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Something like that," said the girl. "Why? You jealous?" asked the girl, sounded breathless. Sam dropped his forehead to her and their lips were inches away. Sam was trying really hard to control his arousal. He didn't want to take advantage of her, but from the situation and from the feel of her warm breath to his face, it was really hard to keep himself in control.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't know you," stated Sam, sounding as breathless as her.

As soon as Sam said that their lips were connected. Sam groaned, never in his life had he tasted something so soft and delicious as her lips. Sam kissed her with passion and she kissed him back with the same passion. Sam nibbled her bottom lip and she moaned. He tried to coax her mouth to open, and as soon as she opened her mouth,their tongues dueled, hands roaming to each other's body. Sam put his hands first at the curve of her waist, then his hands went down to her ass and he gave it a squeeze. Her hands went to his neck and to his hair, messing it. They released each other lips when oxygen became an issue. Sam moved his lips to her jaw and down to her collarbone then to her neck where he left a huge hickey. Sam groaned when she grinded her arousal to his crotch. He moved to kissed her again, but when her hand reached his belt, all the thought about taking her right there and then was gone. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing something she and he would regret.

"Wait," Sam released her lipsand stared into her eyes. Their heavy breathing could be heard all around the small room.

"What?" asked the girl. Sam could see her shaking her head.

"It doesn't feel right. I mean you're drunk and I don't wanna take advantage of a drunk woman," said Sam still pressing his body into her.

The girl got quiet, after a few moments, she said, "How about I took advantage of you?" suggested the girl.

Sam raised his eyebrow. '_Wow, she's really drunk,' thought Sam. _"As tempting as that sounds I have to decline," said Sam, while putting some space between her and his body, God forbid of what would happen if he kept pressing his body to her.

Sam looked as the girl tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Do you really want to have sex with a stranger just to prove your ex-boyfriend wrong?" pointed out Sam.

The girl became silent for a moment. Sam thought that the girl would be freaking out and become mad at him. After a few minutes of silence the girl said that he was right, Sam become confused, what was she talking about, "He?" asked Sam. The girl nodded and said that 'he' was her ex-boyfriend and that he was right about her being boring in bed and that's why Sam didn't want to have sex with her. Sam stared at the beautiful girl with a 'what-the-hell' look. _'She's really…..really drunk, Sam,' told Sam to himself. _

Finally to prove that her ex-boyfriend was wrong, Sam pressed his body again to her body, "Do you feel that?" said Sam.

Sam heard her breath hitch when he pressed his erection into her clothed pussy, _'oh God,' groaned Sam. _

The girl asked him if she did that to Blondie Jr. Sam eyebrow went up at the nickname. When he repeated her statement she explained her reasoning. Then, she said that they were only kissing and wondered how Sam could be that excited. He said that he got a boner just by her presence alone, while blushing. _'God, why did I say that,' thought Sam, but he just shrugged, 'Well, might as well be honest about it.'_

After giving her a congratulatory pat on the back, Sam got dressed and helped her get dressed too and asked her if she was ok. The girl just nodded and didn't say anything.

Sam decided to take her home opened the back room door and let the girl get out first. After a few steps of walking behind her, Sam saw that the girl was falling, but luckily he managed to catch her before she touched the floor.

"Oh My God, what happened?" asked one of the waitress, when she saw Sam catching the fallen girl.

"She's fainted," said Sam, while trying to adjust her position in his arms. "Get Sebastian," Sam took the girl back to the back room bridal style. The waitress nodded and sprinted toward her other boss.

As soon as Sam set her on the couch, Sebastian stormed into the room with a panicked look. "What happened?"

"She's fainted," said Sam annoyed that he has to repeat himself.

"What? Why?" asked Sebastian again.

"She's drunk."

"Well, call somebody then, check her cell phone, there must be someone that was on her speed dial. Call them and tell them that their friend has fainted and that they have to pick her up" suggested Sebastian.

"I could take her home, you know," said Sam.

"Do you know where her home is?" asked Sebastian.

"Well no, but I could always check her driver license" stated Sam.

"Uh nope," said Sebastian.

"What? Why?" asked Sam, confused. Sam thought this was a better way, a quicker way rather than calling her friend and asked them to come.

"Because, what do you think she would do, when she knows that a stranger took her home," explained Sebastian, "you don't even know her name, Sam," added Sebastian.

"I could always look into her id," said Sam, while eyeing her purse.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, Sam you can't do that. You were the one who told me that she didn't want to give her name to you and you respected that. Now what would she think if you know her name or you put your number into her cell phone?" asked Sebastian.

Sam thought about what his cousin says for a while. Sebastian was right what if she freaks out when she finds out a stranger took her home and put his number to her phone. He had to respect her wishes of being strangers to each other. Finally Sam decided to just call her friend and ask them to pick her up. Sam took her phone from her purse, he was actually tempted to looked at her id, but decided against it.

Sam called her number one speed dial. After the third ring Sam heard someone pick up the phone, and she sound pissed.

"Mercy, this is better be good!" said the girl on the other line, annoyed. '_Oh, so her name is Mercy, yes I know her name," thought Sam, excitedly._

Sam asked to the girl from the other line if this was Quinn, 'cause her name popped up. . The girl named Quinn said yes. Sam then explained to Quinn about her friends situation. He even told Quinn, hopefully, that if she couldn't picked her up then he would have to take her home by himself. But unfortunately the girl named Quinn, said no and told him, she would pick her up. Sam hung up, and put Mercy's phone back to her purse.

"Mercy," whispered Sam, while looking at the beautiful girl that's been laying down in the couch at the room.

Sam didn't know what possessed him, but he stroked Mercy's cheek, while smiling, luckily his cousin was already out if the room, if he wasn't he would be looking at Sam with 'I-know-you-wanna-tap-dat-ass' look.

After waiting for half an hour in the backroom with Mercy, _he knew her name know so he's going to call her that, even though he didn't know her real name_, two people stormed into the room. One was a blonde girl and the other was an Asian man. The blonde girl, who he assumed was Quinn ran to the couch and knelt in front of Mercy, while trying to wake her up. When she failed to wake her up, Sam said to her that her friend was fainted. Quinn suggested that Mercy should be picked up to her and the Asian man car. When Sam volunteer to picked her up, the blonde girl yelled, "No," Sam and apparently the Asian man were startled to hear her yelling and finally she said that Mike could picked her up to and take her to their car. Mike approached Mercy and picked her up, he left the room followed by the blonde girl. She muttered a thanks to Sam. Sam just nodded and gave her a weird look.

Sam left the room to join his cousin at the counter.

"So, did her friend pick her up?" asked Sebastian.

Sam nodded, "Yeah," said Sam, feeling a little bid dejected.

"Hey now, come on man, Like I told you before if it's meant to be, it's meant to be," said Sebastian, wisely.

Sam didn't say anything he just kept thinking about her and the kiss that their shared.

"Damn it," cursed Sam.

Sebastian looked at his cousin and said, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't I call my number from her phone? I would have her number then," said Sam.

Sebastian just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**To be continued….**

So how was it? Was it good or…?

AN : guys, there's going to be a chapter in this story where I'm going to write about all of their past, Not just Samcedes but all of them, but I'm not going to tell you guys which chapter *cheeky grin*

Chapter 5 might not be fast, 'cause next week I'll be back to college.

Hope you guys liked it. Please review, 'cause I really want to know what you guys thinking :D

Thanks for reading.


	5. Nice to Meet You

AN 1 : I'm soooooooooo sorry for the delay, 'cause between college, homework, social life and getting distracted by my crush *insert blushing gif here* I really don't have a lot of time like usual, but relax I'm going to keep writing the story

AN 2 : I want to say Thanks who supported me writing, by reading, reviewing, making it your favorite and following this story. Also I want to say big Thanks to my Beta, Erica you're AWESOME *I think, I said awesome a lot…. (shrug)*

Ok time for me to shut up and time for you guys to enjoy the story. Please Read and Review, 'cause you're review let me know whether you guys enjoying it or not :D

Disclaimer : I don't wanna talk about it *crying in the corner*

ENJOY!

Chapter 5

{Nice to Meet You}

Mercedes and Quinn met the caterer, Joan, in her workshop.

"Hi, Welcome to Joan's Catering business. My name is Joan," said a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray," said Quinn, while shaking the woman's hand. "and this is my best friend who is also my maid of honor, Mercedes Jones," continued Quinn, pointing at Mercedes.

Mercedes shook Joan's hand, "Hi nice to meet you," said Mercedes, giving Joan a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Jones, Ms. Fabray. How can I help you?" asked Joan.

"Just call us Quinn and Mercedes, there's no need to be formal," told Quinn, Joan nodded. "We spoke on the phone three days ago about the wedding food," said Quinn.

"Yes, and I promised to give you a free sample, so you could taste it and you could choose which the one you want," said Joan, while showing them a table near the window with four chairs around it.

"Alright, why don't you have a seat and wait here. I'm going to bring out the food," said Joan.

"Ok. Thanks Joan," said Quinn.

Mercedes and Quinn took a seat next to each other, while they were waiting Mercedes asked Quinn about Mike's whereabouts.

"Where's Mike?" asked Mercedes. "There's free food in here, I thought he'd be here by now?" joked Mercedes.

Quinn chuckled. "I already texted him, he said he was on his way," said Quinn.

Joan came back to the table with three people bringing a tray in their hands with variations of food and drinks on top of it. Joan and her crew put the food and drinks on the table.

"Alright enjoy and tell us what you choose," said Joan, leaving Quinn and Mercedes to taste the food.

Mercedes and Quinn were in the middle of tasting the delicious food the door in the shop rang, signaling someone was coming. Quinn looked up and saw Mike came in. He approached her to the table her and Mercedes sat at.

"Hey girls," greeted Mike. He approached Quinn and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and also kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"Hi honey," greeted Quinn back.

Mike sat beside his fiancé and once he got settled the three of them began to talk.

"So, Mike how was the dance class?" asked Mercedes.

Mike was a choreographer for celebrity and he also owned a dance school in LA and in the weekend he usually teaches in his dance school.

"It was fine," said Mike, while chewing a food that was offered by Quinn.

"And how were the horny mothers?" asked Quinn, jealously.

Mike chuckled he knew why she sounded jealous. Last week Quinn went to his dance school, because they had a lunch date together and Quinn decided to came to his school, because she loves watching him teaching children – Mike was responsible of teaching children from the age 5 to 16 – but when she got there, she didn't find children dancing around in the class, instead she found her fiancée surrounded with women that looked possibly in their mid thirties – and Quinn could guess they were the mothers of Mike's students - giggling and flirting toward him. Quinn took a deep breath, trying to calm her jealousy and anger toward these horny mothers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, touching Mike chest and arms like it belonged to them. _'God where are the husbands to these hormonal women?' thought Quinn._ Quinn approached the inappropriate group of women, who seemed very clingy to her fiancée.

Mike looked very uncomfortable with women surrounded him. He wanted to shove all of them and run to oblivion, but he couldn't do that since he was a gentleman and he was afraid if his strength hurt these women so, all he could do was laugh nervously and move all the hands that had been trying to touch him.

Mike was relieved when he heard the beautiful voice of his soon-to-be-wife. "Hi, honey," said Quinn from beside him. Apparently Quinn managed to walk herself through the crowded women. She slid her hands to his chest up into his neck and kiss him passionately, after that she gave the horny mothers a side eye, showing them that this sexy dancer was taken.

"They're fine and they didn't try to do anything, 'cause they know I was taken, judging by the act you did last week," said Mike, taking Quinn's hand and kissing it. Quinn's jealous expression melted from her face and she smiled back at Mike. Mercedes smiled seeing them so happy.

"So, Mercy, how are you? And what happened to you yesterday?" asked Mike, curious.

"I'm fine," answered Mercedes.

Mercedes actually contemplated on telling Mike about what happened with Finn since she knows Mike was really over protective of her and Santana, 'cause he always thought Mercedes and Santana were his sisters.

Just when Mercedes choose not to tell Mike about Finn and chose only to tell him about the promotion, Quinn beat her to it, "She broke up with Finn."

The word, "QUINN" and, "WHAT?" could be heard from Mercedes and Mike.

"How? Why? What happened?" asked Mike, confused.

Again the voice of her best friend said, "He cheated on her," could be heard by Mercedes, while she said, "Nothing."

"QUINN!" yelled Mercedes, annoyed.

Mike was shocked, "He cheated on you," it was more like a 'did-I-hear-this-right' statement than a question.

Mike was furious. He knew Finn, they even bonded and became friends, yeah, he did threaten to kick his ass if he hurt Mercedes but after that they became fast friend and they hung out a few times. Mike stood up from his seat, his over protective brother side kick in and he was ready to show Finn not to mess with him and his family, his dancing skill makes him very flexible and his martial arts lesson when he was a teenager made him very dangerous.

Mercedes stepped in front of him, wide eyed. She knew what he was about to do from seeing his angry expression on his face, "Where are you going?" asked Mercedes, putting her palm out front of him in stopping sign.

Mike looked at Mercedes with a 'I-think-you-know' look.

"No Mike, whatever it is that you're about to do! I won't allow it," said Mercedes, firmly.

"What? Why?" asked Mike, almost whining and Mercedes wanted to chuckled at hearing his whine, but decided against it because of circumstances.

"Because it was three days ago and it was already over and I don't need you to go all Jackie Chan on him. Ok?" said Mercedes, firmly.

Mike sighed and nodded, "Fine." He sat back reluctantly to his seat beside Quinn.

"Good," said Mercedes. She took her seat back and rolled her eyes when she looked at Quinn keep tasting the food and didn't do anything to stop Mike before.

"Quinn, why did you keep eating and not help me stop your fiancée?" asked Mercedes.

"Because Mike can do whatever he wants. I'm not going to say no, when he was about to do the right thing," explained Quinn, trying to cut a piece of steak in front of her.

Mercedes just shook her head of Quinn's relax attitude, after all these years of crazy friendship with Quinn, Santana and Mike, Mercedes was the only who could prevent them from going to jail, because apparently Mercedes was the only rational one.

"Oh, and baby, Mercedes got a promotion to a junior editor," said Quinn, proudly. Even though they had a crazy friendship, they were proud and cared.

Mike was surprised, "Really? Wow, congratulations," said Mike, happy for his best friend. He stood up again, but this time it was for giving Mercedes a hug and a congratulations.

"Thank you," said Mercedes, returning the hug.

After the congratulatory hug was done, Mike and Mercedes returned to their seat.

"Wow, I can't believe it? You're finally a step away to be the real editor," said Mike, smiling.

"I know and I'm so happy," responded Mercedes. She couldn't stop smiling, despite what happened to her love life, she was happy that something good was happened and she certainly didn't think that something good was about the meeting with the sex god from the bar or the deep of his voice that could make her shiver or the way that his lips moved when he talked and the way she couldn't stop squirming when she imagined his lips kissing every inch of her body or the way she began to get addicted when he kissed her lips, the way his hands caressed her body and the way he pressed his body to her and the smell of his aftershave and his body wash was enough to make her wet. Yeah, Mercedes certainly didn't think any of that.

"Where is Santana, by the way? I thought she would be here," asked Mike.

Mike question broke Mercedes from her wandering thought of Blondie's sexy lips. After telling Quinn and Santana about her meeting with Blondie, Mercedes just couldn't shake his image out of her mind, especially since she was sober this time. _'Get it together girl! You just broke up, the last thing you need is jumping into another relationship or worse jumping into another dick with someone you don't know and get your heart broken again, so just focus on your career right now," Mercedes reminded herself._

"She had to go meet her dad," answered Quinn.

"Oh, well, good luck to her," said Mike, who obviously knew about Santana's family situation.

Three of them kept tasting the food while talking. Joan, the caterer offered them ten menus to try and right now they were on the sixth. In the middle of tasting food, the bell at the door rang, signaling someone was coming in to the workshop. Three of them looked up and they saw Santana coming towards them.

"Hey guys," greeted Santana, looking tired.

Mercedes, Quinn and Mike raised their eyebrow at hearing Santana's greeting that lack of enthusiasm. Usually the Latina girl was very cheery and happy and sometimes she would greet them with some insults that actually show everybody that close to her that she was happy when seeing them. The three of them knew Santana had a weird way of showing happiness since their teenage years.

"Tana, what's wrong? Did something happene?" asked a concerned Mercedes.

"Yeah, what happened? Did you talk to your dad?" asked an also concerned Quinn.

Santana sat beside Mercedes with a sigh, "Well, I did talk to him, but not about mending those bridges, instead I had to listen to him and his whore, _who's about at my age_, talking about their fifth or sixth honeymoon that they spent in Bali," stated Santana, bitterly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tana," said Quinn, concerned. Mercedes and Mike also nodded, they were sad for her friend.

Santana sighed, "It's ok. I just—" Santana got quiet for a moment, "you know what, let's just change the subject. I don't wanna to talk about it," finished Santana with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her friends understood and didn't push it anymore.

"So, what do we have here?" said Santana in more cheery tone. "It looks good," Santana grabbed a spoon and took a bite of the food, after praising the delicious food, the four of them got into a comfortable conversation, until Quinn asked Mercedes a question.

"Mercy, have you tell papa Jones about the promotion and the break up?" asked Quinn.

"Oh right, I haven't got the chance to do that," said Mercedes.

Mercedes forgot to tell her father about the latest news of her life. She usually told her father everything in her life, especially something happy, because her father was her rock, her solace and her everything. Ever since, Mercedes' mother left her and papa Jones 13 years ago, when she was thirteen, Mercedes turn to her father about everything. Mercedes decided to call her father, who still lived in Lima.

"You know what, I'm going to call my dad and tell him everything," said Mercedes, while she stood up, intent on finding a secluded area so she could talk with her father. Her friends nodded.

Once she got into more secluded area in the workshop, Mercedes dialed her father's number and he answered it at the second rang.

"Hello, pumpkin," greeted Roger Jones using Mercedes pet name. Mercedes could hear his smile from the phone.

"Hey, Dad, how are you?" asked Mercedes also smiling.

"I'm fine," answered Roger. "I miss you though, pumpkin," stated Roger.

"I know, I miss you too, Dad."

"So, how are you and everyone else?" asked Roger, referring to Quinn, Santana and Mike, who he thought like his own children.

"Everyone's fine," answered Mercedes.

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad," said Mercedes rather forcefully. Roger could heard something's different in her voice.

"Mercedes, I'm your father so, I know when something is wrong. What's wrong?" asked Roger.

Mercedes sighed. She thought it would be easy to tell her father about the break up thing, but when she wanted to tell her father about it she started to remember what Finn did to her and she became upset again.

"There's nothing wrong, Dad. What makes you think something is wrong?" said Mercedes.

"Mercedes," warned Roger.

"Well, I do have some good news and bad news," said Mercedes after deciding that she couldn't really lie to her Dad.

"Tell me the bad news first," said Roger.

Mercedes took a deep breath, preparing herself to what's about to come, once she told her Dad.

"Dad, Finn and I—" Roger heard his daughter got silent and sighed, whatever it was that she'd been wanna to tell him, must be really hard.

"—we broke up," finished Mercedes after sometime.

Roger couldn't believe at what he was hearing. Just last week Mercedes told him that her relationship with Finn was fine when he asked about it, sure Roger could sense that there were something wrong with the way Mercedes said fine, like 'lets-just-drop-it' fine and he did. He knew the young couple must have had problems like any other couple, but he didn't think that problem would lead to breaking up. Roger knew Finn when he and Mercedes had visited Lima a year ago. He could tell that he was a nice kid, judging by his polite manner and his humorous side, even though he was a bit awkward and scared of him the first time they met and that was probably because he kept giving him an occasional glare, whenever he tried to touch his daughter on his house, even though it was still an appropriate touch, he still didn't like the idea of his little daughter having a boyfriend, but other than that he was a nice guy, who liked to talk sports and watch some action movies with him.

"Why?" asked Roger, confused.

Mercedes sighed. It was one thing telling her father about the break up, but she wasn't sure how he would react if she told him why, since her father was so protective of her.

"We just broke up, Dad. There's no reason to it," said Mercedes, trying to cover her nervousness when lying to her father.

Roger sighed. He knew when his daughter was lying. He wanted to demand an answer but decided against it, because his daughter sounded so tired of talking about her relationship with Finn.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me why you broke up with him now, at least tell me when does it happen?" asked Roger

"Three day ago," said Mercedes, shortly.

"Alright, and I'm gonna need a reason as to why all of this happened," said Roger, sighing. His daughter definitely didn't want to tell him why they broke up for now.

"I will Dad. Thanks for being so understanding," said Mercedes, relieved.

"So, what's the good news?" said Roger.

At this question Mercedes was squealing, no doubt that she was exciting about telling her father.

"I got promoted, Dad!" squealed Mercedes.

Roger was surprised. "Really?"

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, my boss promoted me to be a junior editor. My work is, I get to help my boss edit an article, choosing what story should come out and so on," explained Mercedes, excitingly.

"That's great, baby girl. I'm so proud of you," said Roger his voice filled with pride.

"Thank you, Dad," said Mercedes, smiling.

Mercedes and her Dad talked some more. Mercedes told him about the progress of Quinn and Mike's wedding plans and reminded her Dad to come a week before the wedding. They talked about their life, catching up with one another, it was a light conversation between father and daughter until Roger told her something that made her body visibly stiffen.

"Mercedes, there's something I wanted to tell you," said Roger. His voice sound hesitant and heavy. Whatever it was, her father must have thought it was bad.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Mercedes, carefully.

"Your mother called," stated Roger.

Mercedes breath took a sharp intake. Never in million years she thought that, she would be hearing from her mother again after 13 years.

"Wha— what?"

"Your Mother. She called me," said Roger, sighing. He knew Mercedes was still upset with her mother, Camille, since she left them.

"What does she want?" asked Mercedes, flatly.

"She said, she wants to meet you," answered Roger.

Mercedes got silent. Her mother, whom she hadn't heard for 13 years, wants to meet her. _'What the hell?'. _

"And what did you tell her?" asked Mercedes, frowned.

"I told her to ask you herself, whether you want to meet her or not," answered Roger.

"Oh," said Mercedes, "and what did she said?"

"She said, she just wants your phone number and the she would do the rest," explained Roger.

"Did you give her my number?" asked Mercedes. Roger could hear a small hope in her voice. He sighed. He had been furious when Camille decided to leave him, but not as furious as when she decided to leave Mercedes behind even without a glance back to her daughter when Mercedes screaming calling for her name. Ever since he saw her scream with tears coming down to her cheeks, he vowed, that he would protect his daughter more than he did before.

Mercedes is still upset with her mother when she left them. But hearing her father say that her mother wanted to reach out for her, there was a small part in her heart hoping that maybe her relationship with her mother could be mended.

"I did. I just gave her your phone number this morning," answered Roger. He actually didn't want to give Camille Mercedes' number, since he didn't know what his ex-wife's intentions were, nut his ex-wife did something that she never done before. She begged, while she cried, asking for Mercedes whereabouts, but Roger didn't just gave it to her on silver platter, instead he said he would only give her Mercedes' number, _reluctantly _ and then she would have to do the rest, like talking to Mercedes whether she wanted to meet Camille or not.

"Oh," Mercedes got quiet.

"Mercedes, are you ok?" asked Roger after not hearing from his daughter for a couple minutes.

Mercedes shook her head and answered her father, "Yeah, I'm fine Dad."

"Are you sure?" asked Roger again.

"I'm sure, Dad," said Mercedes with a small smile, though her father couldn't see it, but from her reassurance voice her father knew that she was not lying.

"Alright then, So, what are you going to do when your mother call?"

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I don't know. I guess, I'm just going to have to wait for her to call," answered Mercedes honestly.

"Well, call me, if anything happens ok?" said Roger, worry could be heard in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Dad," told Mercedes, reassuring her father. "plus, I actually don't know, if she would really call me right?" continued Mercedes.

"I know that, but I just worry—"

"I'm fine, Dad. You don't need to worry about me," said Mercedes.

"I'm your father, of course I'm worry about you," stated Roger.

Mercedes smiled fondly, "I know, Dad."

Mercedes and her father talked for another 15 minutes of light conversation Mercedes ended their phone call and join back to the table with her best friends.

She sat back on the table beside Santana and sighed. Her conversation with her Dad about the possibility meeting her mother was giving her a headache. Her friends asked her a question at hearing Mercedes sighed.

"Hey, What's going on? It's there something wrong?" asked Mike, concerned. Quinn and Santana also looked at her with the same expression.

"Huh?" said Mercedes, breaking her thought. "No. nothing's wrong," said Mercedes once she realized what Mike was asking.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded.

"So, did you tell papa Jones about everything?" asked Santana.

"I did. But I left out the part why Finn cheated on me," answered Mercedes.

"Why? You should tell him about that, he deserved to know, you know," said Quinn, frowning.

"I know. But I don't wanna tell him _yet, _'cause you guys know what would happen if I tell him that Finn cheated on me, he would get on the plane from Lima and go into Finn's apartment and kill him with his hunting gun," explained Mercedes, "with you two cheering him on like cheerleaders on his back," continued Mercedes while pointing at Quinn and Santana.

Quinn and Santana wanted to protest but all came out from their mouth was, "Well, that's true," while shrugging. Mercedes just rolled her eyes, while Mike was laughing.

After two hours of talking, tasting food and choosing what menu would be on the wedding they finally went back from the workshop. Quinn and Mike went back to their own apartment, Quinn said they wanted to watch some movies in their apartment, Santana didn't believe that and snorted, "movie my ass." Santana said she needed to get back to her boutique, and Mercedes only wanted to go home, 'cause she was tired and she needed to prepare for Monday.

A week has passed since Mercedes became the Junior Editor of M&L Magazine under the Chief Editor, Shelby Corcoran. She loved her new position, she was luckily not so clueless about editing, since she had done it already in high school when she was running a school newspaper, well, _that _ and the fact that Shelby really helped her about her line of work and taught Mercedes everything she knew. Shelby also said that Mercedes did a good job on her first week, even though her work was still editing a small part of the magazine article, she still did a good job. Mercedes also tried to forget about the heartache that she got from Finn, _yeah_ it is been a week but the thought of what Finn did, the betrayal was still fresh in her mind and in her heart. But she tried to be positive and busy herself with work so that she could keep her mind off of what he did. A certain Blondie also crossed her mind a few times but she didn't let her mind wandered to a sexy place, '_oh oops I mean a forbidden place.'_

That's why right now Mercedes was in a bookstore browsing some books in a novel section, so she could forget about Blondie' sexy body and lips. Mercedes shook her head and said, "Focus," to herself. A music magazine was already in her hand and right now she was looking for some thriller novel that could make her scream in _not so good way. _

Mercedes was reading a synopsis from the book in her hand that she found in the shelf when someone tapped her shoulder. Mercedes spun around only to be greeted by a pair of green eyes and lips that had been haunting her mind a few times.

"Blondie?" exclaimed Mercedes, surprised.

*************************************S&M**********************************

Sam started his day with jogging around the neighborhood, taking a shower, eating a healthy breakfast and going to a bookstore, intent on buying a few more sketchbooks, since his last sketch book was filled with pictures of a curvy, sexy woman named Mercy that also filled his mind.

Sam was walking between shelf, holding five sketchbooks in his hands when someone's figure caught his eyes. It was Mercy, the beautiful girl that had been on his mind and on his sketch book. She was holding a book and reading the back of the book so intently. Sam couldn't help but admiring her beauty. She was dressed casually, a purple shirt with white cardigan on top of it, black jeans and also purple wedges and her hair in a ponytail with a few tendrils framing her beautiful face.

Sam decided to greet her, 'cause he thought when God giving His people another chance he should go for it, since he been wondering when he would meet Mercy again.

Sam approached her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and seemed surprised.

"Blondie," exclaimed Mercy, surprised.

*************************************S&M**********************************

Mercedes couldn't believe it. She was just trying to forget about Blondie, but here he was greeting her and smiling at her like an old friend.

"Hey, you remember me," it was more like a statement than a question.

After covering from a shockness, Mercedes was smiling to Blondie. "Yes, of course. Since we met under very interesting circumstances," said Mercedes, nodding. Those circumstances also included their first kissing session, which made Mercedes blush, and thanks to her dark complexion, the blush wasn't really visible.

Sam nodded, agreeing, "True." He also remembered their kissing session, but didn't say anything, afraid it would make both of them uncomfortable.

They were silent for a bit, not knowing what to say to each other. After a couple minutes Mercedes finally broke the silence.

"So, what did you buy?" asked Mercedes politely, pointing to the stuff in his hands.

Sam holding his sketch books out front and said, "Oh this. They're sketchbooks."

"Sketchbooks?" asked Mercedes, "You're a painter?" continued Mercedes.

"Uh, yes actually," answered Sam with a shy smile. Mercedes thought he looked adorable.

"Are you a professional painter?" asked Mercedes again. Besides music, Mercedes also like admiring a beautiful painting.

"Uh, sort of," said Sam, blushing and rubbing his neck, obviously feeling embarrassed.

"Sort of?" asked Mercedes, confused. She was also amused at seeing his expression.

"Well, yes you could say that," said Sam, getting more embarrassed.

"Oh. So, are there any painting that I might know? You know, your painting that made into the public?" asked Mercedes, feeling little bit excited.

"Well, there's a few painting. Maybe you've seen or heard of a painting with _S. Evans_ signature name on it?" said Sam, feeling less embarrassed when seeing Mercy excited reaction.

"_S. Evans_?" said Mercedes. Mercedes was sure she heard that name somewhere before. After a couple moments of confusion, finally Mercedes face turned from confusion to recognition. "Wait, you're _S. Evans_?" confirmed Mercedes after remembering where she heard that name.

Sam nodded, "Why? Do you know some of my painting?" asked Sam, feeling warm and happy that somebody like her knows his work. _Well, _a lot of people knows his work and he was happy when people recognized his painting, but there was something about this woman that made his heart warm and his stomach do all that butterfly stuff.

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, my best friend and her fiancée have one of your paintings in their apartment," told Mercedes.

"Really?" asked an excited Sam, "Which one?"

"Uh, the one where there's a two people doing a tango dancing," answered Mercedes, "My best friend bought it online."

"Oh that one," said Sam, knowing exactly which one she was talking about, "Its name was _Spirited Tango_."

"_Spirited Tango_?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, the painting was about a woman and a man who had dark past in their life, they met but they didn't have anymore spirit or will to live in this world anymore, until one day there was someone who showed them the lively, spirited dance of tango. They were in awe and ever since then they learn how to do the dance and became more spirited each day and then they fell in love when they dancing together," explained Sam, "Well, that's pretty much the basic story of the painting," continued Sam.

"Wow, that's a great story," said Mercedes, awed.

Sam nodded, agreeing. They became silent again.

"Hey, do you wanna get a cup coffee?" asked Sam, breaking the silence.

Mercedes was surprised. She was confused, did she have to go with him? She barely know Blondie, but hearing his talk about his painting so passionately make her want to know him better.

"It doesn't have to be a date you know. We could be just two people who met and trying to be friends," explained Sam when seeing Mercedes conflicted face.

After a couple minutes, Mercedes finally agreed to have coffee with him. _'Maybe there's nothing wrong with getting to know him better,' thought Mercedes._

"Yeah, sure why not," said Mercedes.

"Great," exclaimed Sam.

Both of them left the bookstore, but not before paying their purchases. Sam and Mercedes went to the café near the bookstore. They sat face to face at a table near the window and ordered two coffees for them.

They stared at each other, until Mercedes was chuckling and said, "You know we did this in the wrong way," stated Mercedes.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, confused.

"I mean, we don't know each other's name and yet we're trying to get to know each other," explained Mercedes.

Sam was smiling, "Well, then how about we introduce ourselves to each other."

Mercedes nodded, "Ok."

Sam put his right hand out front, offering the beautiful girl in front of him to shake it. Mercedes took the offered hand and Sam started to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't like green egg and ham," said Sam. His cousin always said to lose the greeting signature, because it would only repel every women, but hearing the giggle from Mercy, Sam was happy that he didn't listen to his cousin.

"Hi, Sam I am. My name is Mercedes Jones and nice to meet you," Mercedes shook his hand, smiling at his adorableness.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Mercedes," reply Sam, grinning.

**To be continued….**

So how was it? Was it good or …. ?

Guys, again next chapter might not be fast, 'cause I had a lot going on in my life right now, so sorry :D

Oh and one more I mention a small town in Ohio, Lima in the story, I just wanna tell you guys that in Indonesian Language 'Lima' means number '5'! hehehehe... I just wanna tell you guys that :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
